The Bender Lucy
by AdelXTia
Summary: It's Cliché! Lucy quits the guild and runs into a forest. There she meets Avatar Korra. She becomes a bender and becomes stronger. Lucy travels around the country and becomes famous. Not as 'Lucky Lucy' but as 'The Bender'. She leads a new life by creating a new guild called 'The Elements'. All's well until the GMG and she has to face Fairy Tail! What will happen? Please read! :)
1. Questions, Questions

A/N:Hey guys! It's Tia here! How have you been? I know that I still have to finish Reminiscing, but I think I should try the Cliché that's really popular "Lucy Gets Kicked Out" But with a twist. I suddenly got hit with a major dose of inspiration, after reading Chapter Six of Black and White Goddess by ArissaAiJoshua. So ArissaAiJoshua, Thank You! Anyway I hope you like it and tell me what you think! Now On With The Story! P.S Beware: A Little B-Word in the First Chapter

* * *

_**The Bender Lucy**_

**_Chapter One: Questions, Questions_**

**_Written By: Tia of TiaXAdel_**

**_Lucy P.O.V_**

"Morning Levy-Chan!" I yelled.

"Um, Morning Lucy" Levy Replied. Wait did she just call me 'Lucy'? She never calls me 'Lucy' only 'Lu-Chan'. But I decided to brush it off.

"How have you been Levy-Chan?" I asked enthusiastically smiling.

"Um sorry Lucy I have to-to go on a mission with Shadow Gear" She replied. Why did she stutter?

"Well um, have fun 'kay?" I said, enthusiasm slipping and my smile faltering.

"OK" She said running away, not looking back once.

I walked over to Lisanna and the other girls, they were huddled in into a circle laughing and whispering.

"Hey Girls!" I yelled, walking over. They started whispering a lot when they saw me walk over.

"Um... is they something wrong?" I asked. Lisanna was the first to speak.

"No nothing at all!" She said with a sweet smile.

"Um OK?" I said questioning their shady behaviour.

_**Lisanna P.O.V**_

'She's such a little gullible bitch! Falling for that smile' I thought as she smiled back at me 'Urrgh! Why couldn't she just stay a little good girl and stay in her perfect princess world!?' I thought.

"Hey um what were you girls talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing! Right Girls?" I rushed.

"Y-yeah" They Agreed.

"Well OK then" She said. She sounded unconvinced.

"So I'll see you tomorrow 'kay?" She said.

_**Time Skip (The Next Day-at the Guild)**_

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

"She is soooooooooooooooooooooo weak! Don't you agree?" Lisanna said, over reacting at 'so'. 'So this is how the guild sees me?'

"It's tiring saving her all the time" 'Natsu... why? Am I that much that of a burden?'

"She could improve a lot with she relied on herself more instead of her spirits" 'E-Erza... Do you really think that?'

"She needs to stop relying on us too" 'G-Gray...'

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Nods of approval were seen and whispers were heard. But they didn't realize that the very so-called 'weak' mage that they were talking about had slipped into the Masters office unnoticed.

_**Master P.O.V  
**_I just finished filling in the forms from the Magic Council because of the usual brats damage when I heard the door to my office close.

"Lucy what's wrong?" I asked.

"M-Master I-I W-Wish To L-L-Leave The G-G-G-Guild" Lucy stammered out tears flowing freely from her eyes. I was too shocked to say anything.

"Please" she whispered softly, bangs covering her eyes.

"Alright my child, but you must promise me 4 simple things.

"Anything"

"Before I remove your Guild Mark you must abide by these rules"

_**1. You must never reveal any sensitive information about Fairy Tail to outsiders, as long as you live**_  
_**2. You must never use the clients you met through the guild to achieve personal gain**_  
_**3. Though our paths may differ... You must always live out your life with all your might! Never must you consider your own life to be insignificant!**_

**_Lucy P.O.V  
_**I started crying silently.

"M-Master"

_**AND...**_

_**4. Come back to us, even if it's just a quick visit**_

"OK, I understand" I said, drying my tears.

"Now give me your hand" I did as he told. He then murmured a few words and then he pricked his finger! A little blood came out and he traced his finger on the outline of my insignia. You could see the blood outline. The insignia didn't vanish.

"Master it's still there" I said sweat-dropping. All that dramatic stuff for nothing.

"Of course it is! Only once you walk out those guild doors shall your insignia vanish" Master said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?!" Master was about to speak, but I stopped him before he could say anything.

"Actually, never mind" I said I was going to miss master.

"Well good-bye Master" I hugged him and left not turning back, for I knew that I would start crying if I did.

I walked out of the guild unnoticed and I looked at my hand. I didn't see anything on it. I was about to cry but instead I ran.

I ran as fast as I could to the station and left without saying good-bye to anyone else. I only took my keys and whip with me and nothing else. I got into a random train and as it departed I fell asleep. 'Lucy~ Lucy~ Lucy~ Come~' 'Who are you?' 'One of your past lives' 'Where are you?' 'At the Waterfall' I woke up.

"Was that just a dream?" I asked myself quietly. Then I took in my surroundings. I looked outside and I felt drawn to the forest outside. 'Come~ Come~' I felt like I was slowly getting hypnotised.

Then the train stopped.

"Attention all passengers: The train has stopped due to an unknown reason please step off the train for it may be dangerous. Sorry for any inconvenience that this incident may have caused you" Said the train conductor. 'Great' I thought. I stepped off the train, only to find myself feeling drawn to the forest again.

**_Normal P.O.V_**

All the passengers came of the train including Lucy, but no one noticed that Lucy was walking away from the Train into the forest. Lucy was walking like she had been in the forest millions of times and was walking in a direction that made her look like she knew where she was going. She walked for what would seem like hours to anyone else, until she came to a clearing. The grass was green and there were water-lily like flowers surrounding a waterfall. There were animals surrounding the area, curious of what a human was doing there.

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

"What is this place?" I asked out loud to no one.

"The Spiritual Garden" A feminine voice said soothingly. I freaked out in my mind. But I tried to stay calm on the outside.

"Who's there?!" I asked trying to sound brave.

"One of your past lives" It said again.

"Past Lives?"

"Yes" Suddenly I saw a bright light blue light flash in the middle of the flower patch and then once it was gone I saw a really pretty girl in blue clothing. She had Brown Hair, Blue Eyes and Tanned Skin.

"I am Avatar Korra and your one of your many past lives" Korra calmly said.

"What are you?"

"A Spirit"

"Then if you're a spirit how can I see you?"

"Because you summoned me for help subconsciously"

"How..."

"I am a part of you, your mother Layla came from my world. She travelled from my world to yours and met Jude. Then you came along. Your mother was a water bender"

"Water Bender? What's that?"

"A person who controls water. There are also Fire, Earth and Air Benders"

"Like Juvia?" I said 'Wait she doesn't even know Juvia'.

"No not like your former guild-mate Juvia" 'Wait how did she know?'

"Like I said I am a part of you I know you and your past experiences"

"Oh, but if Juvia can control water too, what's so different about 'Bending'?" I asked I was so confused.

"Many things, first of all Bending isn't Magic" 'Not Magic?'

"Then what is it?"

"Bending is a power, a power that no one in this world except you have. A power enabling the user control over a particular element, but you are one of us. You are the Avatar. You can control all elements. You are Avatar Lucy"

"I'm an Avatar? Wait what's an Avatar?"

"An Avatar is a being that is the bridge between the spirit world and the physical world. The Avatar must master all four elements and bring peace to the world, but in your case you don't. Once an Avatar dies another is born in the next element of the cycle. You are born in the element of water like me "

"Well ok. But how am I supposed to 'control the elements' when I don't even have a teacher?"

"Lucy you are the second most spiritually connected Avatar next to Avatar Aang. You can call one of your past lives for help. Avatar Roku, Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Aang and I will train you.

"Wait how come I didn't know of this before now?"

"You didn't show any signs that you were the Avatar when you were little, not to mention you didn't show signs of being a bender at all"

"Wait who are all these people you keep talking about?" I asked.

"Look okay, no more questions, it's either you're in or not. So are you?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Ok, Ok I'm in, I'm in"

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

A/N: Ok so did you like it? Sorry for the OOC-ness from Korra. Let's just say her patience has grown over the years... but not that much.  
Please Review and tell me what you think! Check out my other stories 'Life Among The Four' and 'Reminiscing'. And the guilds actions shall all be explained in future chapters and thanks for reading. Anyway See Ya!- Tia :) Smiley Face!


	2. Training for a New Life

A/N: Hello pepz! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it so far! If you have any questions please feel free to ask. Criticism is welcome. So how you been? Good I hope! Please Review and tell me want you think about the story! Also please check out my other stories 'Life Among The Four' and 'Reminiscing'. That's all I have to say for now! Now enjoy the story and read on!

* * *

_**The Bender Lucy**_

**_Chapter Two: Training for a New Life  
_**

**_Written By: Tia of TiaXAdel_**

_**Previously:**_

Lucy was back stabbed by the guild and decides to leave. She gets onto a random train and falls asleep. While asleep she hears a voice. When she wakes up she seems hypnotised and is drawn to the forest outside. Later for some unknown reason the train stops and all the passengers including Lucy must get off the train, but Lucy walks away into the forest. She then comes upon a clearing and meets Avatar Korra. Avatar Korra tells Lucy that she is the new Avatar and must train to master all four elements.

_**On With The Story:**_

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

As soon as those words left my mouth I felt a wave of excitement, nervousness and dread go down my spine all at once.

"Ok so now that's cleared up I will be the first to teach you. You were born as a water bender so it's natural that you learning water bending first. The next element you will learn is Earth, then Fire and lastly Air" Korra said, snapping me out of day dreaming session.

~Time Skip: Four Months Later~ (A/N: Sorry I'm REALLY Lazy)

"Lucy" Korra said.

"Yeah?" I replied not turning from my creation made of ice.

"Lucy look at me" I sighed letting my creation fall, turning back to water as it did. It was surprisingly easy yet hard learning water bending. Korra said that Water Bending should be the easiest element that I learn and Fire the hardest since Water is my native element and naturally Fire had to oppose Water. I walked over to Korra drying my self with a towel, for I had gotten wet standing in a huge waterfall.

"What is it?" I asked curiosity clearly showing in my words.

"You have mastered Water Bending" 'Yes finally!' "But there is a technique that you haven't learnt of"

"What?" I asked, not understanding her.

"There is a hidden technique that you must learn called Blood Blending"

"Blood Bending?"

"Blood Bending is a technique that is forbidden in my world, but you must learn all the elements including the hidden techniques"

"OK... So what is Blood Bending?"

"Blood Bending is a horrifying dangerous power, that allows the user to reach in a living being to control them. It allows a Water Bender to control the blood of a person. It was banned because it can leave the victim powerless. Once when I was alive a man named Amon used his power to take away many peoples bending away" She explained.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"So where do we start?" I asked, recovered from the story of 'Blood Bending'.

~Time Skip 1 Year and 4 Months later~ (Told you I'm lazy :D)

I have now mastered all four elements and its hidden techniques. I know Water Bending, Blood Bending, Earth Bending, Metal Bending, Fire Bending and Air Bending. I even know how to drawn lighting from the sky, and how to redirect it. It was hard to learn them but it paid through. It's been two years since I left Fairy Tail. Every time I used my Fire Blending it reminded me of Natsu. And how he back stabbed along with the rest of Fairy Tail except Master. 'Urgh! I got to stop thinking about that!' I mentally slapped myself for thinking about Fairy Tail again.

"It's been two years now, huh?" I asked Aang. Avatar Aang taught me Air Blending as well his own worlds history.

"Yes. It has" he replied.

The history of his world was so interesting when learn about. Aang and Korra told me of their adventures. It was very surprising to learn that Aang was older than 150 years old! And that Korra couldn't Air Bend at first. But I don't know what to do now.

"Lucy, the past Avatar would like to talk about your future with you. You need to go to the Spirit World" Aang said, making me snap out of my dreams.

"What?! I can't! I've never been there!" I panicked, what if I failed? What if I could never get out?

"It's ok. All you need to do is let yourself detach from this world. Meditate and focus on getting there. Let yourself go" Aang said soothingly.

"Ok" I said hesitantly.

"Now sit like you sit while meditating" I did as told.

"Close your and imagine you and all the Avatars in one place at a time" I did.

"Now imagine all the past Avatars and you in the same body for we all share the same soul" I blacked out.

~Time Skip I minute later~

'Where am I?' I asked myself. I looked around and saw clouds?

"Wait what is this place?" I asked, not expecting anyone to answer.

"This is the spirit world, young Avatar Lucy" I voice replied.

"Who's there" I asked, getting ready to attack.

"Don't be alarmed, Lucy" I looked around to see Korra in front of me.

"Was I out for long?"

"No, only a minute"

"Avatar Korra we must go to the meeting now" Aang came up and said.

"Ok, Lucy come with me"

"Ok" We started walking to a large double door with four odd-looking designs on them.

"Aang" Korra said.

"Korra" Aang said. Was I missing something?

"Ready?" Korra and Aang said simultaneously.

They breathed in and out. Then suddenly they started to bend. Korra was Water and Fire Bending while Aang was Air and Earth Bending. They bended into the designs and the designs started to move like they were unlocking. Then when Aang and Korra stopped bending the doors opened and an amazing sight could be seen. Thousands of people were all standing in a 'C' formation. Korra and Aang began to walk to the 'C' formation and stood on the end.

"Avatar Lucy. Child of Layla. Water Bender from the North Pole. You stand here today to decide your future" Korra stated.I was soon standing in the middle of the formation and was listing to everything Korra had to say.

"You are the first Avatar to be born here in this world. And for that reason you need not to take the duties of a normal Avatar. But you shall need to do one thing" Korra said.

"You need to create a guild" Aang stated. 'What' That made me come crashing back down to reality.

"You need to create a guild sheltering Benders"

"But I thought there were no other Benders in this world" I was so confused.

"There wasn't until a portal started opening in our world that allowed only Benders to come into your world" Korra said.

"I think I get it now" I actually did.

"The Benders are now roaming around the forest that you live in. There are now 10 of them. And you need to find all of them. There is one as young as 6 years old. The oldest is 60 years old but don't worry he is reliable. He shall be the guild master but you shall be the founder" A different Avatar said.

"Ok I'll do my best!" I exclaimed, I was excited because I wanted to be in a guild again.

"Name the guild whatever you want. But we need the guild mark to be like the sign" He said. He pointed to a sign that had symbols on it (A/N: Go onto google images and type in 'avatar nation symbols' and it should be the fourth one. Sorry it was had to describe it so yeah... don't be mad *puppy dog eyes*) It had all the nation symbols on it.

"Why?" I was curious on why they needed it to be like that.

"So that if any other bender goes to your world that they find people like them" Korra said.

"Ok I understand"

"Also, you can't be recognised. If a person from your past recognises you, you can't explain your new powers" She said.

"Ok, but how do I do that?"

"This is what you'll wear from now on" She handed me my new outfit and it was pretty cool. It had a light blue asymmetrical one shoulder top, light blue skinny jeans, blue converse, a navy(ish) chocker with the Water Tribe symbol on it and a black hooded cloak. (A/N: Ok the link is here but for some stupid reason it doesn't show the whole link! BUT! just go to polyvore (website) then at the link just add /avatar_lucys_outfit/set?id=66826315 ok? thanks if you're bothered)

"This is a bracelet that you can put you keys on. Once the key is attached it will automatically shrink your keys. Once off the key will go back to its original size" Korra said while putting the bracelet onto my left hand (A/N: It's in the link). 'So this is what the beginning of a new journey is really like, huh?' I thought. I was really excited about this all. I already knew that this was going to be fun. But the real fun has even started.

Preview:

"Are you ok?" I asked, she was crying and it was heartbreaking to see. Wait the Avatars told me about a girl. "Do you by chance know something called Bending?" She looked at me as if she saw hope for the first time in her life. "W-who are you?" she whispered. "The Avatar"

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? Sorry if you didn't and sorry about my laziness! I promise the next chapter WILL be longer with MORE detail. Sorry again for troubling you if I did! Please check out my polyvore account the link is on my profile page in the bio part. Anyway please review and tell me want you think! Peace Out!- Tia :)Smiley Face


	3. Proving Her Worth

A/N: Hello! I Tia, promise that I will update every 2-4 days. HAPPY NEW YEAR! So how have you been? I hope you've been Great! Please check out my other story 'Reminiscing' and my other story that Adel and I both did 'Life Among The Four'. Now on with everything else, wait there isn't anything else! Enjoy the story!

* * *

**_The Bender Lucy_**

**_Chapter 3: Proving Her Worth  
_**

**_Written By: Tia of AdelXTia_**

_**Previously:**_

Lucy was back stabbed by the guild and decides to leave. She gets onto a random train and falls asleep. While asleep she hears a voice. When she wakes up she seems hypnotized and is drawn to the forest outside. Later for some unknown reason the train stops and all the passengers including Lucy must get off the train, but Lucy walks away into the forest. She then comes upon a clearing and meets Avatar Korra. Avatar Korra tells Lucy that she is the new Avatar and must train to master all four elements. 2 years later she masters all four elements and their hidden techniques. She is called to the Spirit World for a meeting between all the Avatars. They tell her that a portal has opened in their whole allowing only Benders to go through to her world. She must find all ten of them and create a guild. She is also given new clothes as a disguise.

_**Now On With The Story:**_

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

After the meeting Korra told me that I could go back to Earthland so I tried to meditate I'm recovering from blacking out.

"Lucy you do know now that your own your own now? You can't call us unless it's an emergence, if you did call us often it would reveal you secret. You can only trust other Benders, with your secret" Korra said as she gave me water.

"Yeah, I understand. But how will I find the Benders?" I didn't know how I would be able to find all those people in this huge forest.

"You will, trust me"

"Ok" I still don't understand her crazy logic, and I've known her for to years.

"Well I'll go now" She said standing up from her cross-legged position.

"Wait where are you going?"

"To the Spirit World of course!"

"Hey, wait!" she started to fade.

"Why is she always like this!"

"Deep Breaths, Deep Breaths" I said, trying to calm down. When I calmed down I looked around. Well best way is to go north. I started to walk north passing a few animals along the way. It was silent.

"Whayyy Whayyy Whayyy" wait is that crying? I ran towards the noise. I ran into a small clearing and there in the middle of it was a little girl in red clothing crying. I ran towards her and hugged her.

"Are you ok?" I asked, she was crying and it was heartbreaking to see. Wait the Avatars told me about a girl.

"Do you by chance know something called Bending?" She looked at me as if she saw hope for the first time in her life.

"W-who are you?" she whispered.

"The Avatar"

"T-that's im-im-impossible. The A-a-avatar hasn't been seen i-in more t-than t-w-enty y-years" she said. (A/N: Lucy was 17 add another 7 years due to time skip add another 2 due to training)

"No I am the Avatar, but if you want me to prove it Bend for me"

"Ok, but just this once! Mummy told me not to speak to strangers!" She said, drying her tears as she got up. She got up and put her hand palm up, she then closed her hand. When she opened it again there was a blue burning flame in the center of her palm.

"Wow" was all I could say. The flame was so beautiful.

"Now show me your bending or I'll... I'll... I'll Scream!" the little girl threaten. But it wasn't scary, in fact when she was thinking of what to do she looked rather cute!

"Ok!" I cheered.

"Since you're from the Fire Nation I should probably start there" I said thinking about what I should do when I demonstrate my bending (A/N: She doesn't think of Natsu anymore while she fire bends. Aang taught her about letting herself free from the thoughts. Don't Worry! I'll give a chapter for you later explaining it. Opps! I just spoiled it!).

"I wonder..." I started to do the needed movements for one of my favourite moves.

_**Little girls P.O.V**_

"Wow!" This girl she is so graceful! Like a Princess!

**_Normal P.O.V_**

Lucy made the fire morph into the image of a lion. The image was so realistic. The fire that made its mane looked as if it was dancing off the lions head. The lion looked so unapproachable yet it had a gentle atmosphere around it.

Suddenly it disappeared.

"Hey why did it disappear?" The little girl asked.

"Don't worry" The so-called 'Avatar' said.

"Come out I know that you're here"

"So who are you?" A girl inquired, coming out of the bushes.

"Someone who you shouldn't mess with" Lucy replied.

"Really now?"

"Yes really now who are you?" Lucy said, keeping her cool.

"Where are my manners? I'm..." The girl started.

Suddenly rustling noises could be heard and all three of them turned around to see...

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! Did you have a good New Year? I did! Sorry if I kept waiting! Be good and keep your resolutions! Sorry if this is a bad chapter, but I'm very tired 'cause it's like 2am in Australia when I wrote this. Sorry again! Did you know that I slept at 6am in the morning of New Years? I got back from the city and I wasn't tired so I stayed up until 6am and woke up around 2-3pm! Well I was sleep deprived anyway. *cough cough it's your fault cough cough your fault for making me cough stay up cough cough* Anyway since I got back from my coughing session what was I talking about? Oh yeah! I HAD NO INTERNET! I was stuck all night reading an actual book that's not about anime nor was it manga! (I was at my aunt's house). Anyway I'm getting off topic. Please Review and tell me what you think! Bye Bye!- Tia :) Smiley Face


	4. Feel the Beat within your Feet!

A/N: Yo! How have you my wonderful reader been? Awesome I hope! Anyway I loved the last episode of Fairy Tail! Not so much the Fan Service though. BUT! I did enjoy it for the couples and humor in it. Sorry guys I'm a NaLu Fan! I'm thankful for you guys reading my story and I'm really thankful for the reviewers and followers and the people who favourited this story. I'm not sure what couples there are going to be in this story yet so don't start hating on me ! Anyway ENJOY the STORY!

* * *

_**The Bender Lucy**_

_**Chapter 4: Feel the Beat within your Feet!**_

_**Written By: Tia of AdelXTia**_

_**Previously:**_

Lucy was back stabbed by the guild and decides to leave. She gets onto a random train and falls asleep. While asleep she hears a voice. When she wakes up she seems hypnotized and is drawn to the forest outside. Later for some unknown reason the train stops and all the passengers including Lucy must get off the train, but Lucy walks away into the forest. She then comes upon a clearing and meets Avatar Korra. Avatar Korra tells Lucy that she is the new Avatar and must train to master all four elements. 2 years later she masters all four elements and their hidden techniques. She is called to the Spirit World for a meeting between all the Avatars. They tell her that a portal has opened in their whole allowing only Benders to go through to her world. She must find all ten of them and create a guild. She is also given new clothes as a disguise. After the meeting, Lucy returns to the real world with Korra. After Korra leaves Lucy without warning Lucy roams around the forest to find the other Benders. She hears a crying sound and runs towards it. There she finds a little girl in red clothing and immediately runs to her a hugs her. Lucy asks the girl if she knows about Bending. Turns out the girl is a Fire Bender. Lucy feels the presence of another person and tells them to come out. The person comes out of a bush and turns out to be a girl. The girl asks who she is. She replies that she is a person not to by messed with. But before the girl can tell Lucy and the little girl who she is a rustling noise is heard and they turn around to see...

_**Now On With The Story:**_

_**Lucy P.O.V**  
_We turned around to see... nothing. I sweat dropped. I was pretty sure that the other two did too. Then someone spoke.

"Well um should I introduce myself, 'cause I can just leave if you want" I turned around and saw the girl (who was about to introduce herself) about to leave.

"Now, now don't be rash! Introduce yourself!" I exclaimed

"Well first of all I saw you two fire bend. Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia" I told the girl.

"I'm Mai Ty-Fang" Mai told us. She was really pretty for her age, she had Amber Eyes and Jet Black Hair that was separated into two messy hair buns. She wore a short no sleeve Red and Gold Qipao (Traditional Chinese Dress) with knee-length leggings.

"Well I'm Karin Chen" Karin responded. She was really beautiful. She had Emerald Green Eyes and HoneyComb Brown Hair that was in an Elegant Bun. She wore a Green and Silver Kimono.

**_Normal P.O.V_**

After they introduced themselves Lucy continued demonstrating what Karin like to called 'Awesome Godly Avatar Powers' She started off with Air.

'All right here goes nothing' she thought. She started breathing in and out slowly and finally she started making the movements for one of the first techniques Aang had taught her. On her last movement she stretched her arms in front off her as if she was pushing someone away. Then a humongous gust of wind followed her hands. The surrounding natures was blowing in the direction of the wind and Mai and Karin were stunned.

"Next up is water!" Lucy cheered. She started moving her hands in such care and grace and water started dancing around her and suddenly she eyed the tree in front of her. She then moved her hands towards the tree and the water followed in a s amazing speed. Once it was near the tree the water froze into shards and pierced the tree. It then dropped when Lucy removed herself from her stance. Mai was imagining about a random getting pierced instead of the tree and gulped. While Karin was making a mental note to never piss Lucy off. EVER.

"And finally Earth!" Lucy cheered snapping Mai and Karin out of their daydreaming sessions. Lucy stomped one foot onto the ground and a pillar rose out of the ground.

"So I think that's enough proof that I'm the New Avatar" Lucy said as the pillar went back down.

"Uhh-huh" Mai and Karin agreed.

"So how did we get here?" Karin asked.

**_~Time Skip 30 min later~ (I'm Lazy and Proud)_**

After Lucy finished explaining their situation the two girl finally understood.

"We need to build a guild, well at least that what the past Avatars said" Lucy explained.

"OK, I'm in!" Karin exclaimed.

"Me too!" Mai shouted.

"Ok first we need to name the guild"

**_~Time Skip 1 hour later~_**

Finally the girls agreed on the name 'The Elements'. Since only bender could join. The guild mark was already decided (A/N: Chapter 2 should explain) and with help of Virgo, Lucy got a guild stamper. And all three of them got their stamps. Lucy had hers on the right side of her stomach. Karin got hers on her right shoulder. And Mai got hers on her right hand. Soon they were traveling inside the forest looking for more benders. After five minutes of walking aimlessly Lucy remembered something.

"I can see with my feet!" She cried, while the other girls were secretly questioning her sanity. Lucy saw the looks they gave.

"If I take off my shoes I can feel the vibrations within the forest. I will be able to find the other benders" She explained.

"Then what are you waiting for?!" Karin yelled at Lucy for her stupidity.

"OK, OK chill!" Lucy yelled back. Soon she was taking off her shoes and getting stood in a stance that looked unbreakable and shifted one foot. she then felt the other 8 benders.

"Guys, I found them... They're all together except one and they're in that way" Lucy said pointing ahead of them.

"That's great lets go!" Mai exclaimed.

"But the lone one is right there..." Lucy said, while pointing in the direction of a tree. Mai and Karin turned towards the direction Lucy was pointing to.

"Well, well, you found me" A mysterious male voice said.

**_~To Be Continued~_**

* * *

A/N: So? How was it? Please review and tell what you think! Your opinion counts! I love to hear what you think and please tell me what couples you want. I will definitely take them into consideration. Sorry if there were grammar mistakes or speeding mistakes, for I did this chapter on my iPad *cough cough I hate you Auto-Correct cough cough* Ok that's it for now! Bye Bye-Tia of AdelXTia :) Smiley Face


	5. The Secret's Out Welcome to The Elements

A/N: Hello! How have you been? One of my reviewers wanted to make a couple of O.C characters for me! Thank You LightningPanda! We have been communicating through PM and LightningPanda created 5 for me! I will explain which are mine and which ones are Lightning Pandas. The next chapter shall be dedicated to LightningPanda as well as this one. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read On!

* * *

_**The Bender Lucy**_

_**Chapter 5: The Secret's Out! Welcome to 'The Elements'!  
**_

_**Written By: Tia of AdelXTia**_

_**Chapter Dedicated to: LightningPanda**_

_**Previously:**_

Lucy was back stabbed by the guild and decides to leave. She gets onto a random train and falls asleep. While asleep she hears a voice. When she wakes up she seems hypnotized and is drawn to the forest outside. Later for some unknown reason the train stops and all the passengers including Lucy must get off the train, but Lucy walks away into the forest. She then comes upon a clearing and meets Avatar Korra. Avatar Korra tells Lucy that she is the new Avatar and must train to master all four elements. 2 years later she masters all four elements and their hidden techniques. She is called to the Spirit World for a meeting between all the Avatars. They tell her that a portal has opened in their whole allowing only Benders to go through to her world. She must find all ten of them and create a guild. She is also given new clothes as a disguise. After the meeting, Lucy returns to the real world with Korra. After Korra leaves Lucy without warning Lucy roams around the forest to find the other Benders. She hears a crying sound and runs towards it. There she finds a little girl in red clothing and immediately runs to her a hugs her. Lucy asks the girl if she knows about Bending. Turns out the girl is a Fire Bender. Lucy feels the presence of another person and tells them to come out. The person comes out of a bush and turns out to be a girl. The girl asks who she is. She replies that she is a person not to by messed with. But before the girl can tell Lucy and the little girl who she is a rustling noise is heard and they turn around to see nothing. They shrugged it off and introduced themselves. Lucy continued to perform her bending skills. Later they talked about what the past Avatars told Lucy. They agreed to create a guild and they named it 'The Elements' (after much arguing). They continued to walk through the forest and Lucy realized that she could find the rest of the benders with her earth bending. he tells Mai and Karin that she found out that 7 out of 8 were close but the 8th was closer. To be exact in a tree near them.

_**On With The Story:**_

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

"Well, well, you found me" A mysterious male voice said. Then a guy jumped out of the tree.

.

.

.

(A few moments of realisation) WAIT! DID THAT GUY JUST JUMP OUT OF THAT TREE! Is he a stalker? A rapist? A MURDERER!? Conclusions kept popping out of no where.

"O-onii-chan?" A little cute voice said, in the most unsure yet innocent tone ever. I turned to my left to see an adorable 6-year-old, Fire Nation girl. A.K.A Mai. 'WAIT! DID SHE JUST CALL HIM 'ONII-CHAN!?'

"Yo! Mai!" I looked back at him then back at Mai then back at him. Then the most, sudden, unforeseen, abrupt, surprising thing EVER happened.

"Go away" Mai said, in the most emotionless tone ever. 5 tonnes worth in weights hit my head.

"But" was all he could say.

"No buts! You Mean, Perverted Bastard!" She yelled. 'What language...' I thought as I stared in awe. 'WAIT PERVERTED!?' 10 more.

"Mai-chan, do you know this guy?" Karin asked. 'Of course she does, she just called him 'Onii-chan'... And a 'Mean Perverted Bastard'. I sweat dropped. Somehow I lost the 15 tonnes worth of weights.

"No I don't!" Mai replied. "Not anymore, anyway" She whispered ever so softly. 'Not anymore what does that mean?' I thought. No one else seemed to have heard.

"You never change do you little Mai?" He asked. 'You never change... Has she been always been like this?!'. I sweat-drop at thought, completely forgetting what Mai had said.

"Go away Syaoran" Mai said, her voice hinting that she was annoyed. They started a staring completion. 'So his name is Syaoran, huh? Now that I think about it, he never introduced himself'. I decided to make him.

"So Syaoran is it? Why don't you introduce yourself?" I asked him, with my hand on my hip, putting on my cold emotionless façade on (that I've perfected By the way).

"Ladies first" Syaoran sarcastically said. 'Why that son off a...!'(A/N: You decide if she does or doesn't say it) 'He's getting on my nerves already!

"Oh no I insist!" I said, sweetly that was totally fake. But I couldn't see him when I had finished my sentence.

"Oh no I can't possibly do that" He grabbed onto my wrist and waist from behind and was whispering it to my ear. I felt the heat rushing to my face.

"B-b-b-b-b BAKA!" I yelled, I was so embarrassed that I didn't have a second thought in what I was doing. And before I knew it I kicked him off of me.

**_Karin P.O.V_**

Did she... She DID! She kicked him in in in in the... Oh My hivxebxkshvxkebxkevk! That's so funny!

**_Normal P.O.V_**

Lucy then started doing movements and then water start coming out from the trees next to them. The tree completely separated, making splinters go everywhere. She then quickly made the water shoot straight towards Syaoran that was still on the ground. The water froze into shards of ice and pinned against a tree. Syaoran quickly recovered after and lit his hands on fire, turning the ice back into water. A fight broke out between the two. Karin and Mai were betting on who would win. (A/N Lucy is only using water bending in this fight)_  
_

With all the commotion going on the four didn't realise that there was rustling coming from a bush.

"Wow wow wow! What's going on around here!?" I female voice shouted snapping the four away from having the biggest battle ever.

"Oh Lucy and Syaoran are fighting and Mai and I are betting to see who will win!" Karin cheerfully said as if it was normal.

"Um ok then? Wait who are you people anyway?" The girl asked.

"Hi yeah. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, that little girl is Mai Ty-Fang, the girl in green is Karin Chen" Lucy said gesturing to each person she mentioned. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kat Aria, um who's that guy"

"Not important" Lucy said almost immediately. Syaoran gave a smirk.

"Come on tell me!"

"That's Syaoran Roku, my mean, perverted, bastard of a cousin" Mai said calmly startling Kat with her words.

"Um 'kay then? Old Man get out here!" Kat yelled looking behind her.

"Yeah! Yeah!" an old man around his 60's yelled back appearing out of the bush with more people following behind him.

"Guys meet Tonzen" Kat said.

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

'I.. I.. Feel Aangs presence.' I thought. i looked at the old man known as Tonzen.

"Aang"

"What? Aang? As in Avatar Aang?" Kat asked. Opps I said that out loud didn't I?

"Yes you did" Mai? Not again!

"So what did you say about Aang Lucy?"

"Um nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Lucy dear, You are a terrible liar" Tonzen said.

"Just tell them I'm sure they will understand" Karin said reassuring Lucy.

"Well the secret's out..." I sighed.

"I'm the Avatar"

. . . . . . . .

"Yeah right" I turned around to see Syaoran smirking while leaning against the tree. I smiled slyly. I was angry but then the best plan ever popped up. I was going to enjoy this.

"Syaoran?" I smiled a sweet fake smile at him.

"What?"

"You know? I a very strange urge right now. Do you know what it is?" I saw the suspicious look on his face.

"No" he answered hesitantly.

"Well it's the urge to kill" I said with a sweet smile, that was NOT sincere. I then crashed my foot onto the ground and then a deep pit next to Syaoran appeared. I used air bending to then Push him into it. I got a huge amount on water and dumped it all into the pit. I then heated the water a little and then froze the top of the head was now the only part of his body to be seen.

"Um, Lucy I think that's enough proof you can alert him go now" Kat told me.

"Who said this was proof?" I answered back, smirking. They all sweat dropped.

"Fine fine! Ruin my fun!" I said releasing Syaoran from my pit trap.

Well let's talk about Avatar Lucy!" I said. They sweat dropped.

**_~Time Skip 20 minutes later~_**

"...and that's how it is" I concluded. I was talking about my training, the meeting between Avatars, my adventure in the forest, and my guild 'The Elements'.

"Korra and Aang told me that the oldest person that I had found would become the Guild Master" I said mostly talking to Tonzen.

"Well that means me then!" Tonzen exclaimed.

"Ok! Everyone here is a bender which means we all have to join. So choose where you want your guild marks!" Karin cheered. Soon everyone got their guild marks on.

"Ok, everyone will introduce themselves tomorrow" Karin explained.

"But for now!" Mai continued.

"Welcome to 'The Elements'!" Karin, Mai and I exclaimed.

**_~To Be Continued~_**

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? I hope you did! If you don't know what Facade means here: Facade - (noun) A deceptive outward appearance. Anyway please review and tell me what you think! Your Opinion Counts! Until next time! -Tia of AdelXTia :) Smiley Face


	6. Introducing and Planning

A/N: How have you been beautiful reader? Good I hope! Thank You for reading my story! Thank You LightningPanda for the . AND THANK YOU Internet! For giving us well... Internet! Be my guest and ENJOY the story!

* * *

**_The Bender Lucy_**

**_Chapter 6: Introducing and Planning_**

**_Written By: Tia of AdelXTia_**

**_Dedicated to: LightningPanda_**

**_Warning: This chapter might bore you a bit. BUT this chapter is necessary for future chapters!_**

**_Previously:_**

Lucy, Mai and Karin find out that the mystery guy is in fact Mai's cousin Syaoran Roku. Lucy and Syaoran have a fight, because Syaoran grabbed her waist and hand. Later a girl comes out of nowhere named Kat. She brings along Tonzen an old guy and others. It turns out that they are the remaining benders that Lucy had to find. They all join the guild.

_**On With The Story:**_

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

"Ahhh!" I yawned as I goy up it was morning, but I was still very tired.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty" A very familiar voice called out, so familiar that it was irritating. I blinked as I turned around to find the voice. I saw that everyone was already up and moving, doing their own thing. Karin and Kat were cooking breakfast. I turned my head back to it's proper place. Then I saw saw Syaoran in front of me.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"1"

"2"

"3"

Everyone except Lucy and Syaoran, whispered to themselves.

"AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Lucy screamed, and no she wasn't yawning loudly. No, that scream that Lucy screamed was the realisation of Syaoran not only being in front of her. But right in her face. Everyone was feeling sorry for Syaoran except for Sadist Karin and Uncaring Little Cousin Mai.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Lucy yelled as she jabbed Syaoran in the stomach. She then kicked him in that special spot. He fell to the ground... On the opposite side of the clearing.

~Time Skip 10 minutes later~

Everyone was sitting and eating at the smooth rock table that Karin had created using her Earth Bending. There was an awkward silence because Lucy kept on ignoring Syaoran.

"So we should probably introduce ourselves today, probably now" Kat said hinting that they should talk.

"Well we should do it in age order, from oldest to youngest" Karin said getting the hint.

"Well me first then. I'm Tonzen. I am an Airbender. I am 60 years old and a descendent of Avatar Aang. I was born in Republic City. I have a brother and I am an uncle to two kids" Tonzen said. He was dressed in monk clothing. He had no hair but an tattoo that looked like an arrow instead. He hard grey eyes.

"Me next then!" Lucy cheered, totally forgetting about being mad at Syaoran.

"But you don't look old" Kat said.

"Oh I'm not... But I'll explain" Lucy said sadly. Every could see that she was depressed but they didn't question her.

"Well as you know I am Lucy Heartfilla. Also known as 'Avatar Lucy'. I am 19 years old though I am technically 26 years old. I was born here in this world because my mother Layla came through a portal as well. I am an only child and both my parents are in heaven. I am technically 26 because I was trapped in time for 7 years" She explained.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear" Karin started but Lucy cut her off.

"No it's okay! Let's get back to introducing ourselves! Who's next?" Lucy smiled.

"That should be me then" A guy with a notepad and pencil said.

"I'm Orange Joe! Nice to meet you all! I'm an Earth Bender. I'm 21 and I was born in the Earth Kingdom. I write poems, and love it!" Orange said with a smile. He wore jade green robes with white pants and dark brown open toe sandals he had a shoulder bang with him. He had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail with two tube accessories on each side of his face. He had dark brown eyes. With bronze skin, he was very tall, and very Buff. (A/N:Like Elfman in season 2)

"Syaoran Roku. 19 years old. Born in the Fire Nation. Direct descendent of Fire Lord Zuko. I have a sister and Mai over there is my cousin" Syaoran said, with a bored tone. He had raven black, messy yet soft hair and amber eyes. He had well toned abs and musclier arms. He wore red robes with gold lining. (A/N: Imagine what Zuko wore when he was training Aang)

"Kat, Kat Aria. I'm a Water Bender. I am 18 years of age and I was born in the Northen Water Tribe. I hope we can all get along well!" Kat exclaimed. She had dark brown hair that she wore in a high ponytail. She had sky blue eyes and a small face, average body and long legs. She wore blue short shorts, a white loose T-shirt, a blue crop top underneath (you can see the strap), and white converse.

Everyone was now paying full attention to each introduction.

"Hello, I'm Karin Chen. I am an Earth Bender. I am 17 years old. I was born in Ba Sing Se Nice to meet you!" Karin said, with a sweet smile. She had honeycomb brown hair, that was tied into an elegant bun. She had emerald eyes and a small face, large chest, flat stomach, and long legs. She wore a long sleeved, green and silver Kimono.

"Jayden Kriess. Im 17 and I was born in the Northern Air Temple. I am Water Bender although I mainly manipulate plants. My mother was a Water Bender although my father was an Air Bender. That gut over there is my younger brother" A girl with thick, dark brown hair tied into a high ponytail as her hair flows softly to her lower said. She had dark green eyes, light-tan skin, tall, long, strong legs, skinny, smooth but firm, tight body; her body was in shape. She had a aqua naval piercing. She wore a sleeveless black zip-up dress, that was cut on the left side to her hip revealing red mini shorts. She also had white thigh-high stockings, black knee-high laced boots.

"Yo. Hope Kriess. I'm 15 and I was also born in the Northern Air Temple. I'm an Air Bender unlike my sister" Hope said with a gooffy grin. He had thick, messy, dark brown hair and green orbs, light-tan skin. He was also muscular. He wore a yellow, one piece sleeveless suit, unbuttoned on top to show his well toned chest. And a red robe tied on his hips with brown sandals.

"Rikku Natsume, I'm 12. I'm a Water Bender, and i also know how to Chi-Block. I don't remember my past too well" Rikku explained. She had pixie cut violet hair, with one long braid to her left while a long ponytail reaching to her ankles covered with a single blue tube. Her eyes were different. Her right eye was green while the other was a pink swirl. She had pale skin, and skinny, petite body but she looked strong enough to fight. She wore a navy sleeveless tube top with Red Arm Warmers in Ruffles. She wears a Yellow Mini Skirt, Green Belt on top of her skirt with two green pouches behind her. She also wore navy blue, thigh-high socks with khaki knee-high boots. With a single khaki, cowboy hat rested on the back of her neck.

"Liya Tiana (A/N: Pronunciation Lie-ahh). You may know me as 'A Thousand Faces'. I'm 10, I was born in Republic City. I am an Earth Bender, I can also Sand Bend. I use my bending to decive others, hence the name 'A Thousand Faces'. And for your information, yes this is my real apperance. I may decive people but I'm no liar. And, Lucy, I admire you. I've got to say that for what you did to Syaoran, that was pretty funny" Liya explained. She had beautiful long bubble gum pink hair that was in waves and ended at the bottom of her thighs. She had honey gold eyes. She was tall, and has long legs, a small face, and fair skin. She wore a white collar button up shirt, cropped black biker jacket, forest green loose tie, and a forest green mini skirt. Under the skirt she wore white thigh-long shorts.

"Umm thanks" Lucy said with a sweet-drop.

"No problem, Nee-Sama~" Liya replied with a sweat smile and golden innocent aura coming out of her, did I mention with the golden aura, flowers came along with it.

"N-n Nee-Sama?" Lucy questioned unaudibly as she smiled awkwardly.

"Anyway, you're the only one left, Mai-Chan!" Karin cheered.

"Ok, I'm Mai Ty-Fang, I'm 6 years old and I was born in the Fire Nation. I am a Fire Bender, but my Fire is blue in colour, not red. I am usaully shrugged off as cute an nothing more but I am the most powerful Fire Bender amongst children at the are ages of 5-14. That bastard Syaoran is my cousin" Mai said without taking a breath in between her explanation. She had jet black, separated into two messy buns and Amber eyes. She had a small body (makes everyone think she is 'the cutest little girl ever'), cute face and fair skin, she wore a no sleeve, short red and gold Qipao with knee-length leggings and black combat boots.

"And that's the end of introductions!" Tonzen shouted out. By the end of the introductions everyone had finish their food.

"Now that we all know each other better lets start talking about building our guild hall" Lucy suggested.

"Ok!" Everyone agreed.

Soon they were arguing about what the guild would look like and where the guild location would be.

"Japanese Style!"

"No! Igloo Style!"

"Share House!"

"Castle!"

"Tower Style!"

"Tree House!"

"NOOOOO!"

Everyone looked to see who screamed 'No', to see that Lucy was the culprit

"Why? Nee-Sama?" Liya asked.

"Yeah why?" Kat said in an irritated tone.

"Just no. Why don't we go nice and simple?" Lucy suggested.

"I could live with that" Jayden agreed. Everyone agreed one by one.

"Ok why don't have about 4-5 floors? One for the ground level, which will have the basics. a bar, the mission board, tables, and entertainment stuff. Then level two. The level for masters office and the harder mission board A.K.A the S-Class mission board. Level three and four will be for our own rooms, six rooms on each floor. And the fifth floor will be for spiritual stuff. How's that sound to you all?" Lucy said. While explaining all of that she got Orange to lend her his notepad and pencil, drawing out the basic layout in a rough sketch.

"That sounds great!" Everyone said. They all liked Lucy's idea. Soon they were suggesting ideas of what to put in the guild.

For the bedrooms floors (Floors 3 and 4), each floor would have six rooms and a hallway. Three rooms on each side, equaling to 12 rooms altogether. They decided that each bedroom would have a double bed with bedside tables, a closet, a drawer with a mirror, a full length mirror attached to the wall, a lacrima TV, a couch, and even a safe. They would also have a mini bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower. Each room would have white carpet and the walls would be to the owners liking.

The ground floor would have a large bar and a kitchen behind (on the left side of the hall). The mission board would be beside it. As for the entertainment there would be a stage (at the back of the hall in the middle section) and a large lacrima tv (attached to the back wall of the right side of the hall). In the middle of the left side would be 5 tables. The walls would be painted white and the floor would be made of dark cherry wood.

As for the 2nd floor, masters office would take up a third of it. It would have a bookshelf on one side and fireplace on the other. In the middle would be masters table and chair while in front it would be two chairs. At the back of the table would be a large map of Fiore. In the middle of the 2nd floor would be the S-Class mission board and the last third would be filled with a couch, two armchairs, a coffee table and a wall attached lacrima TV. The walls would be painted black and the floor would be made of dark cherry wood.

The outside would be painted white and 5 flags would hang where floor two would be on the inside. The middle flag would would have the guilds emblem on it and the other flags would be the four elements that makes up the guild emblem (A/N: The four elements are the ones that look like the ones in the Avatar). There would also be a tall metal fence that surrounds the guild.

And instead of having stairs they would build a tower. If you wished to move between floors you would have to bend to get up or down. The tower would be connected to the main building. Each floor would have a door on it's right, that connects to the tower. In the tower every floor except floor 1 would have a platform that would barely fit two people on it and the door (that connects to the main building). They decided to do this because Lucy didn't want intruders to get to the 5 floor.

Only Lucy would be able to get to floor 5, because floor 5 would be the spiritual floor of the building (A/N: I won't give details on floor 5). Lucy decided to design this level on her own so no one except her knew what would come of floor 5.

Now that they had finished planning they realised that it had taken them all day to plan what the guild would look like. They had to go sleep without food, but no one cared enough because they were all tired. But they were excited for tomorrow. Excited because they would start building the guild tomorrow...

**_~To Be Continued~ _**

**_Preview:_**

'It been 2 years... 2 YEARS! She hasn't come back yet... Not even a word. I've been worried sick!' I thought to myself. 'Those damn brats haven't even noticed that she's gone!' "They've changed... Ever since the games... They've been this way... Power Hungry... That's what it is. Power Hungry" I whispered to myself. 'Come Back Child... I miss you'

* * *

A/N: Ahh! This is the longest chapter I've written! But it might be only 'cause I was just explaining stuff... Anyway! Do you think you know who's talking from the preview? I think you do! Please stick around and review! Thank You again LightningPanda for such great O.C characters! Ja Ne!

-Tia of AdelXTia :) Smiley Face


	7. The Letter

A/N: OMG! I totally forgot about telling you guys which O.C characters were mine and LightningPandas! Sorry Lightning Panda! I shall repent! Okay! Orange Jo, Jayden Kriess, Hope Kriess and Rikku Natsume are 100% LightningPandas ! The rest are mine. SO SORRY LIGHTNINGPANDA! And also I have noticed that I have a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes! I'm so sorry! But don't be mad at ME! Be mad at Auto-Correct! I just wanna say to auto-correct: *bad word* YOU *bad word*! Sorry! I just really hate auto correct! Anyway to make up to you all, a chapter... only early. Anyway on with the story...

* * *

_**The Bender Lucy**_

_**Chapter 7: The Letter  
**_

_**Written By: Tia of AdelXTia**_

_**Previously:**_

Lucy, Mai and Karin find out that the mystery guy is in fact Mai's cousin Syaoran Roku. Lucy and Syaoran have a fight, because Syaoran grabbed her waist and hand. Later a girl comes out of nowhere named Kat. She brings along Tonzen an old guy and others. It turns out that they are the remaining benders that Lucy had to find. They all join the guild. Then the next day they introduce themselves, during breakfast. After breakfast they talked about building the guild. By the time of too late to stay awake, they finish planning what the guild would look like. And went to sleep, excited about building the guild.

**_On With The Story:_**

**_Master P.O.V_**

"It's been 2 years... 2 YEARS! She hasn't come back yet... Not even a word. I've been worried sick!' I thought to myself. 'Those damn brats haven't even noticed that she's gone!' "They've changed... Ever since the games... They've been this way... Power Hungry... That's what it is. Power Hungry" I whispered to myself. 'Come Back Child... I miss you'. I kept reminiscing until I heard a knock on the door.

"Master? Can I come in?" asked a faint female voice. I didn't answer but the person still came in. I kept my head down.

"Master? I ask that we get rid of the weak links" I look up to none other than the Demon... Mirajane.

"Why..." I asked, but it came out as a low growl. I felt anger boiling up within me.

"They will do nothing but drag us down... In the Grand Magic Games" I snapped in the inside. 'The Grand Magic Games?' Of course... We've won for three years in a row now. Ever since our first win they've changed, everyone changed. From the sweat, kind, caring girl she was, Mira turned into a serious, emotionless person. Everyone change drastically. I knew what had happened between the guild and Lucy... But I wish I didn't. How they were talking behind her back. How they were excluding her. How they were calling her... Weak. How they brought it too far and did it right in her face. I kept quiet about it for 2 years... YEARS. And now they want MORE?!

"Mira..." I said in a dangerously low voice. "Bring the whole guild to the bottom of the stairs"

"Yes Master"

_**Normal P.O.V**_

The whole guild was at the bottom of the stairs and curious of what their Master wanted.

"I bet he wants us to train for the Magic Games" Natsu said, he became obsessed with winning, he became cold, mean and cruel, completely opposite of what he used to be.

"No, he's announcing who's the strongest mage" Gray countered. Instead of the brotherly, kind, passionate, loyal guy, there stood the new Gray Fullbuster. The cocky, uncaring guy who would save his own skin before anyone else.

"No, it's obviously got to do with the Grand Magic Games" Erza argued. She had turned from the cake loving, scary in a good way, loyal, straight up front strong woman she was to an anti-happy, scary in a bad way, backstabbing gossiper.

"I bet it's about the weakling of the guild A.K.A Lucy" Lisanna whispered to Natsu. She became the biggest backstabber and gossiper in all the guild.

"Luckily she doesn't talk to me anymore" He replied.

"BRATS!" They all heard. It was so loud that the ceiling shook a little. After the first win at the GMG, they bought back the old guild hall and fixed it up a little.

"Do you know what year this is?" Master asked, with gritted teeth.

"Um yeah X793 why?" Lisanna replied. 'Has he finally lost his marbles?' Lisanna questioned in her mind.

"On this exact day 2 years ago... do you know what happened?" Master calmly said, but the calmness in his voice was terrifying. It was like his voice was the calm before the storm.

"Nothing, was there something important about that day, Master?" Erza asked, she should have known if something happened. She always knew everything.

He snapped at her. "Don't call me 'Master' when you don't even know what YOU did that very day!" He hissed at her. He didn't yell, or scream, or even shout. No he hissed at her, and within that hiss there was venom. He dangerously hissed at her with venom seeping out of each word.

She flinched. The 'Mighty Fearsome Titania' flinched. What had she done that even she didn't know about. Everyone had kept silent.

"Actually, no it wasn't you" he said. Relief washed over her and she relaxed.

"It... It was all of you" he said his hair covering his eyes. Everybody in the room froze at his words. What could have they done to have made their Master like what he was now?

"What DID we do Master? Well I'm sorry OK?" Everyone gasped. It was none other than Lisanna that had said that.

"You, Lisanna, are the main culprit... and even YOU don't know what you all did?!" He said in the same tone he used with Erza.

"Main Culprit? For WHAT!?" She yelled. Everyone had eyes wide as saucers. They froze, they were all in shock, but not because it was a sudden outburst, but because the sudden outburst was directed at Master. Not only that... she had talked back to him... him... Master of Fairy Tail. The people who didn't know what Fairy Tail was like before were thinking that she would be excommunicated. Over the years more and more people joined Fairy Tail only because Fairy Tail was the 'strongest' guild.

"LOOK AROUND YOU! Don't you see what's missing!? On this exact day 2 YEARS ago, something has been missing. TWO YEARS AND NONE OF YOU HAVE REALIZED!" Master shouted. How walked back to his office and slammed the door. Everyone was dumbfounded at what happened for a few seconds maybe even a minute. Then a few mummers could be heard. they were all discussing what had just happened and what Master was talking about. Everyone had the same question on their mind...

"What went missing 2 years ago?"

_**~Time Skip 1 hour later - inside Masters Office~**_

_**Master P.O.V**_

"Why?" I kept asking myself, over and over.

"Why did this happen? What happened to Fairy Tail?" I finally said. I looked out the window... it was well into the afternoon. Almost night fall. To be more precise... Sunset. I sighed. I decide that I needed fresh air. But I couldn't face the guild so I decided just to open the window. When I opened the window I started thinking back to the times when she was still here. Then I saw something in the distance... something small... something that was flying towards my window. It came closer and closer and then it simply landed into my hand. It was addressed to me, but it didn't say who from. I opened it and scanned the letter... only to drop it after I read it, a couple more times. Shock within my eyes as I watched the piece of paper float gently to the ground.

**_Normal P.O.V_**

(A/N: Imagine that after the paper landed onto the ground it showed a birds eye view on the whole piece of paper)

_Dear Master, _

_How have you been? I know it's been two years and I'm terribly sorry. I've just been so busy that I haven't had time. I'm much better now, you don't have to worry about me. Master, I know this is very sudden but may I come over in a couple of weeks? I'll be in town for something and I also need to tell you something. Please don't tell anyone about this letter or the visit. I need to tell you something very very important and no one else can know about it. I will be waiting outside the guild 2 weeks from now at noon. I won't come inside the guild unless you ask me to do so. Please meet up with me, I'll be waiting.  
_

_P.S. I shall bring more people along with me if that's ok? _

_I'll be the one in Black and Blue  
_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Well at least I think it is... =.=" Please give me your opinion on this: Is this story a normal C_liché_ or not? Is it what you expected or not? Please answer! I don't want my story to be boring and old. And who sent that letter? We that's a stupid question! Of course it's the person in 'Black and Blue'! Anyway what will happen? Will things get better for Fairy Tail or not? Find out by continuing to read! Anyway bye for now!

-Tia of AdelXTia :) Smiley Face


	8. Freezing Blood

A/N: Hello beautiful people! Thank You for reviewing, Reviewers! I love ya all! As readers OF COURSE! Thank You for choosing to give my story a chance! Please review once you finish reading this chapter and go enjoy the chapter already!

* * *

_**The Bender Lucy  
**_

_**Chapter 8: Freezing Blood  
**_

_**Written By: Tia of AdelXTia  
**_

_**Previously:  
**_Lucy, Mai and Karin find out that the mystery guy is in fact Mai's cousin Syaoran Roku. Lucy and Syaoran have a fight, because Syaoran grabbed her waist and hand. Later a girl comes out of nowhere named Kat. She brings along Tonzen an old guy and others. It turns out that they are the remaining benders that Lucy had to find. They all join the guild. Then the next day they introduce themselves, during breakfast. After breakfast they talked about building the guild. By the time of too late to stay awake, they finish planning what the guild would look like. And went to sleep, excited about building the guild. Fairy Tail has become power hunger and still doesn't realize that Lucy has been missing. Master finds a letter addressed to him and reads it. Apparently the letter is sent by 'The One in Black and Blue' and they are visiting him in two weeks time

_**On With The Story:  
**_

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

"So the princess finally woke up, huh?" was the first thing I heard when I woke up. I opened my eyes to see Syaoran watching me. 'Wait watching...

.

.

.

MEEEEEEEEEEE?!'

"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" I was about land a nice punch at his jaw line but he caught it.

"Uhh ahh~ You can't punch me" He taunted. I could totally murder someone right now...

"Why?"

"This is your own fault"

"How can it be MY fault when you're the one staring at ME?!"

"See for yourself" 'See for yourself' what's that supposed to even mean? I thought to myself. Curious, I looked around. Only to find myself still lying down so I turned my head to my side. What's this red cloth doing here? I followed the cloth upwards and found myself staring back at Syaoran. I lifted the upper half of my body and turned around to see that the place where my head was resting was were Syaoran's lap was. I looked Syaoran in the eyes.

"BAAAAAAAAAAKAA!"

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Everyone had gotten used to the sight of Lucy waking up in the morning and screaming to the top of her lungs and beyond 'Baka'. They would just look at them and smile knowingly. After all it happened what? 2? 3 times now? They were better of getting used to it than sweat dropping every morning.

Like usual they had breakfast at the table Karin made.

"So when should we get started?" Hope asked, stirring up a conversation.

"How about after breakfast? It's gonna take a long time to build the guild" Kat suggested.

"Sounds good" Karin agreed.

After everyone have finished breakfast Lucy was giving orders to everyone.

"Ok! Orange, Karin, Liya! Use your bending to create heaps of bricks for the guild, but don't do anything else for the meantime. GO!" Lucy half instructed, half cheered.

"Okay Lucy/Nee-sama!"

"Kat, Rikku, Jayden, Mai! You're coming with me to town!"

"Tonzen, Hope! Help Orange, Karin and Liya, by moving the bricks into 3 equal piles! I'll explain later!"

"Okay!"

"Syaoran, try to be actually useful" Lucy said with a little distaste in her mouth.

_**~Time Skip Ten minutes later~**_

"OK Girls! We're going shopping! For paints and stuff of course maybe some clothes" Lucy cheered.

The girls were going to town to buy a few things necessary for the guild. But instead of going to the closest town, they were going to Magnolia. Lucy told Kat, Rikku and Jayden that she had some 'special' business to attend.

"Ok girls we will need disguises, soooooooo..." Lucy began. She took off a key from her belt and...

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy shouted as she called out Virgo. Virgo came with the usual.

"Punishment Hime?" She asked, with an extra dose of poker face.

"No, get these four girls full length black hooded cloaks that covers the entire body from being seen" Lucy instructed.

"Hai" Virgo disappeared and reappeared in seconds, coming back with 4 cloaks just as Lucy instructed. Virgo walked over to Lucy and handed her the cloaks.

"Thank You Virgo, you may leave now"

"Then I shall take my leave" and with that Virgo disappeared. She then walked up to the three stunned girls.

"Who was that?" Jayden asked.

"I'll tell you later with everyone else. Now put these on and make sure it covers your entire body, but you can still see" She said.

"Ok what about you?" Kat said as she put her new cloak on.

"About me? Oh don't worry, just watch" Lucy replied with a smile.

"Um ok?" Rikku said.

Lucy closed her eyes and a breeze was making her hair fly graciously, the breeze picked up speed and it was becoming stronger and stronger. And as the last gust of wind flew through her hair it was like time slowed down. It happened in a flash. As the wind blew in her hair, her hair started changing. Her once shoulder length blonde hair was now a light lavender color and it reached just above her ankle by an inch. She had a typical fringe that framed her face (A/N: A normal anime girl style one, you get what I mean). She opened her eyes and they weren't the chocolate-brown orbs anymore. Instead she had violet eyes, beautiful violet orbs.

"So, what do you think?" Lucy asked. But the other girls were too stunned to talk. Mai was the first to speak.

"Beautiful... but how come you never told us?"

"Well it's a type of magic I learned called 'Azamuku Mieru' (Translation: Looks Deceive). It allows me to create an appearance that would deceive others, but it only lets me create one personality a year. But I have 2 now"

"Um, ok, that sort of explains it" Rikku sweat dropped.

"Um, I think I should change my clothes" Lucy said.

"Um, ok we should probably go then" Jayden awkwardly said.

"No, no stay it's ok just watch"

Soon a few gusts of wind surrounded Lucy like a tornado, until they couldn't see Lucy. Then as quick as the mini tornado came it went, leaving behind Lucy now dressed in a black strapless maxi dress with a white high waist belt. Her hair was i.n a high ponytail and some hair was out at the sides, behind her fringe (A/N: Got the idea from Haruhi Suzumiya, when she had long hair). Her hair now ended at the middle of her legs (no, not thighs, legs) and her hair was tied with a white ribbon.

"Wow! You look really pretty!" Kat said, causing Lucy to say 'stop it'.

"Ok, we should go now, put on your cloaks we can't show our faces, I'll put mine on too. (A/N: just to refresh your memories, she had a cloak with her outfit given to her by Korra)" Lucy, at last said.

"Ok Lucy!" Kat, Jayden, Mai and Rikku cheered.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Call me Nadeshiko when I'm in this form"

Soon they started walking with Lucy as the leader.

"Lucy! Do you even know where we are going?" Kat asked, she was worried because they had been walking for what she had thought hours.

"Well I was figuring we could walk out of here, but since you're tired already we can just fly" Lucy countered.

"How do we even fly? ... I'm not TIRED!"

"1. I carry you with my Air Bending and 2. What are you complaining about then?"

"Whatever" mumbled Kat.

Soon Lucy and the girls were flying using Lucy's Air Bending. They were almost at the station. They bought their tickets and sat on the train.

**_~Time Skip 20min later~_**

**_Lucy P.O.V_**

The train stopped and we were at our destination: Magnolia Station.

'It's been awhile, it hasn't changed' I thought inwardly. We walked out of the station and we got a couple of stares.

"Wow! It's really beautiful!" Jayden whispered in awe, so only we could hear.

"It is isn't it?" I said.

"ok let's get going" I said, breaking their hypnotized state.

"Ok Lu-Nadeshiko"

We walked in the crowd, but people noticed us. I heard whispers like 'who are they?' Or 'are they strong?' Or even 'they might be dangerous'. I ignored them and so did the others. 'So these girls have facades too, huh?' I thought while smirking. I thought they would snap at the gossipers. We walked into a store and bought a few paints. We bought heaps of white tubs and a few black ones too. We also bought light green and blue, red and a light orange-yellow color. Then we bought a few other colors including purple, neon blue, pink, green, gray, brown, etc.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

After they bought the paint they went to buy the other things they need like carpet, lacrima things, metal, etc.

"Ok, now we need to go get alcohol" Lucy declared.

"But I don't drink, I'm 12" Rikku reminded.

"I'm 6" Mai said with disinterest.

"I rarely drink" Kat said.

"Same for me" agreed Jayden.

"Don't worry, we'll just buy it, just in case"

"Um... 'kay?" Kat answered unsure if the Avatar was an alcoholic or not.

**_~Time Skip 10min later~_**

"What do you mean, we need to show ourselves!?" Lucy yelled at the retailer.

"I'm sorry, but we can't sell anything to anyone until they give us proof that they are old enough (A/N: I'm making the drinking age 16-17)" The guy said, he was bored out of his brain with the hooded figure.

"Fine, I'll take it off but these 4 aren't going to" Lucy said finally giving up.

"Whatever as long as they're not drinking whatever you buy" The retailer said, he didn't care, he just wanted to go to lunch.

She took off her cloak and gave it to Kat. The retailer just stood there.

_**Retailer P.O.V**_

There stood the most beautiful woman I've ever seen...

Long Lavender Hair

Violet Eyes

Nice Bust

Small Face

Pink Lips

Nice Bust

did I mention Nice Bust?

_**Kat P.O.V**_

'Urgh! What a pervert! He keeps on staring at Lucy like no tomorrow! Eww! His nose is bleeding!'

"Now can I buy my stuff now?" Lucy said, with irritation clear in her voice.

"Aw-huh" He said in a dazed way.

"Thank You" Lucy said exiting the shop, we followed her into an alleyway.

"Ok now we bought everything let's call out Virgo" Lucy said. I was sure that I heard her say 'finally' under her breathe.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Punishment, Hime?"

"No, take these bags to the forest, where the other are. Tell them that Lucy sent you and not to touch them"

"Hai, Hime" and with that Virgo and the bags full of their shopping disappeared.

"That was surprisingly quick" I thought. It was only noon.

"So where to now?" Jayden asked.

"Well I have some business so I have to go somewhere, you can come along too it wont take long" Lucy replied.

"Aww and here I thought we could have some fun" A voice called out.

We turned around to see 4 guys smirking and licking their lips in a disgusting way. The guy who looked like the leader looked at Lucy had licked his once again.

"What do you want?" She asked in a dangerous tone.

"What do I want? Why don't you ask yourself?" He asked, he stepped forward and grabbed her arm... no, no, no, no.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Lucy kicked him in the shin and was about to do it again when she heard something.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mai screamed with tears in her eyes, one of the guys snatched her arm and she was too scared to do anything except scream.

"Mai!" Kat screamed. In a split second Lucy was standing in her place to moving her hands in a technique benders haven't seen in a long time...

Blood Bending

She was bending her two attackers blood. The other two were watching in fear as the two men rose from the ground in agonizing pain, and suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Run, let's RUN!" Lucy screamed as she took Mai's hand that was holding onto Kat and Rikku's hand that was holding onto Jayden. They ran into the middle of the market. While they were running Kat's hood fell off but she didn't notice.

"You Bitch" (A/N: Sorry if the swearing offends you) They turned around and sure enough the 4 guys from before were there. One of them grabbed Mai again and took a knife to her throat. They had gained the attention of bystanders and some of them were gasping while others were gossiping.

"Rikku get the civilians to stand back" Kat said out of no where. She did so without a question.

"Kat..." Lucy began.

"Will you help me? I am also one too" Kat said and then winked.

"Of course" Lucy replied with a sly grin. Lucy started using her Blood Bending on the three others, while Kat was focusing on the one who had Mai.

_**~Time Skip 10min later~**_

Lucy had finished up with the three others and tied them up and was handing them over to the Rune Knights.

"There you go" She said. The Rune Knights nodded while most of them left and few stayed. Lucy walked over to Kat that she was making him drop his grab on Mai and forcing him to lower his knife. He was then captured by the remaining Rune Knights, until suddenly..._**  
**_

"BANG"

Rikku fell down... Lucy ran over a found a bullet was in her side but it wasn't too deep. She got some water (A/N: Don't ask me where, I don't know either. ;P) and started healing her. The water was glowing for about 10 seconds before Lucy checked on her wound again. I was better but she would need stitches. Lucy asked the Rune Knights if they could take Rikku to the nearest hospital and then 3 of them and Lucy run off.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Too bad I didn't shoot her twice!" Kat turned around to see that one of the attackers from earlier had a gun in his had and was laughing like a mad man. He was a few feet in front of the crowd. He then pointed the gun at her.

"So this time I'll shoot YOU twice!" He continued. Kat's bangs fell in front of her eyes, she did nothing for a few seconds and then suddenly he rose up from the ground, dropping the gun. Her was crying for help when he was twisting and turning. Then suddenly he was thrown to the ground. He was about get up, when he froze. Kat was the controller meaning only she could control him and no one else. She controlled his blood and he froze, which would mean only one thing: She had frozen his blood. He unfroze and fallen onto the floor unconscious. Mummers could be heard throughout the market of what had happened. Lucy came back and Mai was clinging onto Kat.

"What happened when I was gone?"

"The mad man who shot Rikku tried to shoot Kat and then Kat uses Blood Bending on him and she froze him!" Mai exclaimed.

"Froze him? Froze him, as in froze his blood!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but I can freeze a person's blood. But only if I see them as an enemy" Kat apologized and explained.

"It's ok. It's just that I've never even heard of anyone that could do that" Lucy quickly said.

"Miss? What is your name?" They turned around to see a Rune Knight.

"My name?" asked Kat.

"Yes, your name"

"I'm, I'm sorry I can't answ-" Kat stuttered.

"Yes she can answer that!" Lucy cheered as she swung her arm around Kat.

"I can?" Asked Kat.

"Yes you can" Lucy said through gritted teeth as she death glared Kat.

"She's Kat Aria! She can control a person's blood! She can even freeze their blood if she has to!" Lucy exclaimed. The news shocked the Rune Knight.

"Freezing blood?" He asked.

"Hey say that again!" Mai said.

"Freezing Blood" he said confused on why they wanted him to say that.

"Freezing Blood! I like that! Kat your new nickname is 'Freezing Blood'!" Lucy said.

"Hey! You can't decide what my name is!" Kat pouted.

"Yes! I can! Now let's go home! I'm sure the others are worried" Lucy said.

"Wait, I need to go do something!" Lucy remembered.

"Let's go home AFTER that then" Jayden told Lucy.

"Ok!" Lucy cheered.

They ran as fast as they could out of the market area and towards a large building. Lucy stopped under a near a few trees a couple of feet away and took out a letter.

"What are you doing?" asked Jayden.

"Delivering a letter to a nakama" Lucy said with smile.

She took her letter and placed it onto the ground. They wind was slightly blowing and the sun was setting. It was the perfect time of day. She did quick hand movements and a breeze picked up the letter and flew it to an open window, were a man was. He saw it and he took it.

"Done! Now we can go back!" cheered Lucy. The girls saw right through her.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Jayden asked with worry in her words.

"Yeah I'm ok! Don't worry! Let's go!" Lucy once again cheered. The girls looked at each other, but they didn't question Lucy.

They started heading towards the train station.

**_Lucy P.O.V_**

'It's been 2 full years now, huh Master? I sorry I can't visit now, but I promise you I'll be there in 2 weeks!' I thought.

"I promise"

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

A/N: Hello! Did ya like it? Did ya like it!? Sorry hyperactive right now! TEH-HEE! This chapter is almost 3,000 words! Longest chapter yet! I'm sorry if I rushed things a bit! Please Review/Favorite/Follow! I'm so hyper! It's strange... I was in a pissed off mood before but now I'm really happy! Sorry if my next 2 or 3 chapters come out bad it's just that time of the month again... *sigh* Forget what you just read! Don't worry I'll try really hard for the next chapters! Anyway Bye!

-Tia of AdelXTia :) Smiley Face


	9. 1st Mission: Getting There

A/N: HIYO! Beautiful lovely people! How have you been? So that I haven't updated in a while! I'm just a lazy ass. And also chapters will be 3 days to a week now since I'm going to high school, and I need to time adjust. It makes me soooooo nervous! Anyway can I please, please, please have more reviews? Those reviews make my day and I'd really appreciate it. **Lightningpanda! It's your time to shine!** Anyway please review and enjoy the chapter...

* * *

_**The Bender Lucy**_

_**Chapter Nine: 1st Mission: Getting There  
**_

_**Written By: Tia of AdelXTia**_

_**Previously:  
**_

Lucy, Mai and Karin find out that the mystery guy is in fact Mai's cousin Syaoran Roku. Lucy and Syaoran have a fight, because Syaoran grabbed her waist and hand. Later a girl comes out of nowhere named Kat. She brings along Tonzen an old guy and others. It turns out that they are the remaining benders that Lucy had to find. They all join the guild. Then the next day they introduce themselves, during breakfast. After breakfast they talked about building the guild. By the time of too late to stay awake, they finish planning what the guild would look like. And went to sleep, excited about building the guild. Fairy Tail has become power hunger and still doesn't realize that Lucy has been missing. Master finds a letter addressed to him and reads it. Apparently the letter is sent by 'The One in Black and Blue' and they are visiting him in two weeks time. On the same day Lucy, Mai, Jayden, Rikku and Kat going to Magnolia to go shopping for supplies for building and furnishing the guild. After shopping Lucy calls out Virgo to take the supplies back to the others. Once Virgo leaves four men try to attack them. The girls find out that Lucy can Blood Bend and they run away. The attackers find then in the market area and one of them threaten to kill Mai. Kat tells Lucy that she is a Blood Bender as well and they take out the attackers. They hand the men over to the Rune Knights, but Rikku gets shot. Lucy quickly goes over and heals the wound but Rikku still has to go to the hospital. Lucy volunteers to go with her. Kat is the next target but she started controlling the shooter and finally freezes him. It is later revealed that she can only do that to people she thinks as enemies. She then gets the Nickname 'Freezing Blood'. Lucy then goes and delivers a letter to someone.

_**On With The Story:  
**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

1

2

3

"BAAAAAAAAKA!"

'There she goes again' Everyone thought. This time Syaoran woke up Lucy by blowing into her ear.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Lucy shouted as she kicked him and he was sent flying towards a tree.

"Ok since that's done let's have breakfast!" Lucy cheered as she dusted off her hands.

After they had breakfast they were called to talk with Lucy, for she had something important to say.

"Ok guys, here's the deal. We going to take down bad guilds that we call Dark Guilds"

"What are Dark Guilds?" Hope asked.

"Well, Dark Guilds are guilds that are no longer or never were recognized by the Magic Council; therefore they are treated as criminal organizations. They don't abide by the rules and do illegal jobs such as assassination"

"Wow... that's bad" Kat said.

"Wait, we aren't recognized by the Council, is 'The Elements' a Dark Guild?" Mai asked.

"Well Mai, there are 3 different types of guilds, Dark Guilds, Legal Guilds and Independent Guilds. We my dear friends are an Independent Guild" Lucy said proudly.

"Ok..." Jayden trailed off, sort of creeped out by the sparkle in Lucy's eyes. She had one foot on a decent sized rock, one hand clutched in front of her and tears were running down her face in a comical way.

"Lucy!" Rikku shout, snapping Lucy out of her pride trance.

"Yeah?" Lucy replied.

"Is there anything else?" asked Tonzen.

"Um yeah, we all need to be honest here..." She trailed off. Everyone suddenly had serious faces on and were all listening to Lucy.

"Doesn't anyone here know the hidden techniques of their element except for Kat?"

Silence... Until Karin rose her hand.

"I can metal bend... it comes along with my split personality" Karin looked at the ground the whole time.

"Split Personality?" questioned Orange.

"Yes, I have two sides to myself. I am actually a wealthy heiress, my family has known the Earth Kingdom Royal Family for a long time now. I am usually calm and try to be kind and gentle towards others. But sometimes my other side takes over. Especially if the ones that I care deeply about are hurt. I become a hardcore sadist. I tend to be ruthless and merciless when someone I care about is hurt, physically or emotionally. So people say... But it's ok... it's just an inevitable truth that I just can't run away see, I ran away from home because I was tired of living in my house; bound to rules and regulations" Karin explained, while smiling weakly.

"Wow" was all they could say. A silence came upon the 11 members of the benders only guild.

"Anyway let's get back on topic" Karin said with a happy smile.

"Ok anyone else?" Lucy asked, eying all the remaining members that didn't answer.

"Well, I'm a Plant and Blood bender and Hope can amplify the sound waves in the air" Jayden said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"O..K... How can-" Liya started.

"I'm thinking that the air around us carries the sounds and Hope just uses his bending to amplify that. Am I right Hope?" Lucy stated.

"Spot on!" He called out with a goofy grin that could rival...

**_Lucy P.O.V_**

...Natsu's...

I sat there dazed for a bit until someone called my name.

"-cy, Lucy!" Mai shouted at me, or should I say my ear.

"OK! OK! Who's next?" I shouted totally forgetting about _him_.

"Me, I can Sand Bend! Nee-sama!" Liya called out.

"Cool!" Liya was sitting on my right so she gave me a hug... and wouldn't let go.

"Anyway is the anyone else?" asked Tonzen.

"Lucy can I tell you later?" Rikku asked.

"Sure" I said with a warm smile. I shifted my foot and I could here her heartbeat. It was at a quickened pace, like she was worried about something.

"Thanks!" After a few moments someone spoke up.

"Lucy, my idiot cousin hasn't said anything about him being able to draw lightning from the sky OR redirecting it" Mai smirked at Syaoran, who was glaring daggers back.

"Really now?" I turned to Syaoran with a raised eyebrow.

"I was going to tell you eventually... Lu-Koi~" Syaoran teased. 'Lu... Koi?' I think my fave was crimson by the time I figured out what he meant by 'Lu-Koi'.

"BAAAAAAAAAAKKAAAAAAA!"

"Syaoran, Syaoran... Tsk Tsk Tsk. Is there a need to call her koi?" Mai 'tsk-ed'. (A/N: Japanese Honorifics 1o1- Koi- means "love" in a romantic way)

"I was teasing her, little dragon" I heard him say. 'What does he mean by little dragon?' I thought. Out loud.

"You see here Lu-Koi~" Death Daggers. "Little Mai here can see the ghosts of dragons, since she is a descendent of Roku who just happened to have a dragon as his animal guide" Syaoran explained.

"Oh..." I said.

"Now do you understand, Lu-Koi?~" Eye Twitch... Anger Mark... Deadly Aura... and finally the Death Daggers...

"BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA"

Was all that was heard.

_**~Time Skip 10 minutes later~**_

"Well anyway we need to build the guild so let's go" I said.

It has been 1 week since Mai, Kat, Jayden, Rikku and I went to buy the things for the guild and now we were half way done building the guild. It was in the heart of the forest and it was close to the waterfall. We completed the outside of the guild as well as the bottom 2 floors. We even finished the 'bending elevator'. Now all that we were working on the bed rooms, but I wasn't helping with that, I was working on the last floor, the top floor, the spiritual floor.

"Mai, come here!" I called out. I had a job for her.

"Yes?" Mai asked as soon as she got to me.

"I want you to ask everyone want they want for the color of their walls and write it down onto here" I instructed, as I gave her a piece paper and a pen.

"Here I wrote mine already" I said pointing to it.

_**Mai P.O.V**_

Soon I was walking up to every person in the guild, starting with Karin.

"Karin what color do you want to be on the walls of your room?" I asked with a sweet innocent smile.

"Hmm... Jade green, just like my kimono!" Karin replied with a sweet as honey smile. I nodded and wrote it down. For a six-year-old I was a pretty smart kid for my age.

"Hello Kat! What color do you want on the walls of your room?" I asked walking up to Kat who was having a drink. Kat stopped drinking.

"Mmm let's see..." Kat said while in deep thought. "Neon Blue!"

"Ok"I said as I walked away.

Soon I had almost everyone and all that was left was my idiot cousin. So I sighed and walked up to him, but I was shocked at what he said next.

"Black"

"What?"

"Black, I want Black"

"But"

"I saw you walking up to everyone, I heard you too, you should stop screaming"

"Oh . . . Wait I DO NOT SCREAM!" I said.

"See you're doing it right now"

"I AM N-" I realized that I was really screaming... damn, I sighed and walked away to Lucy in defeat.

"Here Lucy, I got them all" I said as I gave the paper and pen to her.

"Hrm...

Lucy - Black

Mai - White

Karin - Jade Green

Kat - Neon Blue

Orange - Mantis Green

Jayden - White with a hint of Blue

Hope - Really Light Cream Yellow

Tonzen - Orange

Rikku - Navy Blue

Liya - Forest Green

Syaoran - Black

This is good... wait why does Syaoran have black? I have black!" Lucy whispered a shout.

"I'm not sure he just gave me black, he didn't even look at it" I explained.

"Hrm, Fine"

_**~Time Skip 3 days later~**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

The guild has almost been built and they are putting the final touches to the bedrooms, Lucy said that she had finished building the 5th floor. There was an extra bedroom so they had just covered the furniture and put the paints in it, just in case. Each room was the same when it came to the basic stuff, but each person had personalized their own room so it wasn't entirely the same. Lucy, Mai and Syaoran were nowhere to be seen for they had gone on a mission.

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

"So what's the plan?" Syaoran asked me.

"Well we have to defeat and imprison the assassination guild 'Killers Coffin'. Which is a few towns away, so it might take about an hour to get there" I answered, I had brought along my cloak because I didn't want to be recognized.

"That TOOOOOOOO Long!" Mai whined.

"Then how do you suppose we get there?" I asked. There's no other way. If we walked it could talk half a day!

"Dragon!" She exclaimed.

"Dragon?" What was she going on about? Mai closed her eyes and started muttering a chant that was barely audible.

_Oh Great Dragon that Sores the Skies_

_Under our Contract_

_Release and Fly_

_Fei  
_

A silvery-light blue colored dragon started to materialize, it had scales, a long serpent type body and 4 legs (A/N: Basically looks like a Chinese Dragon). It was beautiful.

"Fei, please carry us to the town that the guild 'Killers Coffin' is located" Mai asked, politely might I add.

"Of course" the dragon obliged, but when it spoke it didn't move its mouth.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Once they were on the dragon they were flying high above the sky and in the clouds. Their speed was so fast that the scenery was a blur. Lucy and Mai just talked while Syaoran laid on his back with his lower arm covering his eyes. They arrived within 20 minutes. They dragon lowered itself down when they got there. It turned out not as they expected.

"Mistress, we have landed" the dragon spoke.

"Thank You, you may return your world" Mai said when they got off. (A/N: The dragons Mai summon are ghosts so they belong to the spirit world, make sense?)

"A-a-a-a-a D-DRAGON!?" They turned around to see that the town that they thought was empty was actually pretty populated. They had landed in the town square and many men, women and children were staring at them wide-eyed.

"Correction: Dragon Ghost" Mai looked at the person who had called out. Many looked stunned at the girl. Once Fei dematerialized Lucy just looked around her and started walking towards a couple with a child.

"Where is the base of operations for the assassination guild 'Killers Coffin'?" She asked clearly and seriously. Her tone sounded cold and emotionless, it was so...so...so unlike Lucy.

"W-why" The female asked, she looked so scared, as if saying anything wrong would get her killed.

"If you're going to join them... we won't let you!" the male said hesitantly, he took hold of the girl's hand and the child's hand.

"Don't worry, were aren't here for that" Lucy said, her voice showing little hints of sincerity.

"Mama, Papa... the pretty onee-chan looks like she's telling the truth" the little child said, the child was looking at Lucy's face from up under her hood. The couple looked at each other, they knew that their child had powers to see pure hearted people.

"Deep within the forest, you'll know it when you see it" The man sighed.

"Thank You" and with that Lucy turned around and eyed Syaoran and Mai for a moment before going straight towards a path were in the distance a forest entrance could be seen. Mai quickly grabbed onto Syaoran's hand and dragged him towards Lucy.

_**In A Dungeon**_

_**? P.O.V**_

"Pa...pa..."

"Papa"

"Papa!"

"PAPA!"

I shot up, cold sweat trickling down my forehead and onto my cheek.

"Oh... It's just another dream" I murmured to no one but myself.

BANG!

"Hey! Keep it down!" I heard. 'Why was I so careless!' I scolded myself. 'Why! Why!' I started crying. I heard the door open.

"So... Did you learn your little lesson? Or will I have to punish you more?" _He_ said.

"I will not help you!" I shouted.

"I will not KILL innocent lives!"

"Oh no sweetheart, I won't ever do that! I will make you torture them" He said with a sick sly grin.

"I am NOT your sweetheart! AND I won't do that either!" I was now looking at him, with all the hatred I had for him.

"Feisty aren't you? You should have thought of that before you used your magic in front off me" He said his lunatic grin becoming bigger.

"It's NOT magic! It's-" I yelled at him. I really wanted to say the rest... but I couldn't... I promised papa...

"It's what?" I really did want to.

"It's..." I started.

"Exactly" He smirked.

"I'll be back tomorrow" and with that he left.

"Why?"

'Why? Why can't I just say bending?'

"Will this be the rest of my life? Papa? Will it?" I started to silently cry onto my hands that were clutched and resting on my thighs.

bang

Bang

BANG

"Hey are you alright?" I turned around to see...

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

A/N: Hey... Stayed up 'til one to finish this. I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or anything. I really need a proof-reader, feel free to ask if you want the position. Just so you know, reviews are important! Ok um so my friend Adel and I aren't going to collaborate on the story 'Life Among The Four' anymore. It's all hers now. And cliffhanger! Maybe you know who that mystery character sees! Maybe not... Anyway bye bye lovely people!

- Tia of AdelXTia :0 Yawning Face :) Smiley Face


	10. Explaination Please!

A/N: I. AM. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY !

You guys can start chasing me around with pitchforks and torches if you want! I deserve it! It's just SCHOOL! I never have time on weekdays and on weekends I have homework and I need to sleep in! I am sorry if you think I abandoned this story! I truly am! I have a 11 chappie plan on what's going to happen! So yeah! Please Forgive Me! I can't guarantee the 2-4 day thing now, SORRY! And on with the story!

* * *

_**The Bender Lucy**_

_**Chapter 10: Explanation Please!  
**_

_**Written By: Tia of AdelXTia**_

_**Previously:**_

Lucy, Mai and Karin find out that the mystery guy is in fact Mai's cousin Syaoran Roku. Lucy and Syaoran have a fight, because Syaoran grabbed her waist and hand. Later a girl comes out of nowhere named Kat. She brings along Tonzen an old guy and others. It turns out that they are the remaining benders that Lucy had to find. They all join the guild. Then the next day they introduce themselves, during breakfast. After breakfast they talked about building the guild. By the time of too late to stay awake, they finish planning what the guild would look like. And went to sleep, excited about building the guild. Fairy Tail has become power hunger and still doesn't realize that Lucy has been missing. Master finds a letter addressed to him and reads it. Apparently the letter is sent by 'The One in Black and Blue' and they are visiting him in two weeks time. On the same day Lucy, Mai, Jayden, Rikku and Kat going to Magnolia to go shopping for supplies for building and furnishing the guild. After shopping Lucy calls out Virgo to take the supplies back to the others. Once Virgo leaves four men try to attack them. The girls find out that Lucy can Blood Bend and they run away. The attackers find then in the market area and one of them threaten to kill Mai. Kat tells Lucy that she is a Blood Bender as well and they take out the attackers. They hand the men over to the Rune Knights, but Rikku gets shot. Lucy quickly goes over and heals the wound but Rikku still has to go to the hospital. Lucy volunteers to go with her. Kat is the next target but she started controlling the shooter and finally freezes him. It is later revealed that she can only do that to people she thinks as enemies. She then gets the Nickname 'Freezing Blood'. Lucy then goes and delivers a letter to someone. The next day they continue building the guild. We find out that they have almost finished building the guild, Lucy calls everyone for a meeting to tell them that they will defeat dark guilds. A few days later Mai, Syaoran and Lucy go to a town an hour away to defeat and capture the dark guild 'Killers Coffin'. To get there Mai summons the ghost of a dragon called Fei. Once they land they are seen by practically the whole town. Lucy questions a couple and their child where the dark guild's location is in a cold, emotionless tone that didn't sound like her at all. They tell her after much hesitation and she leaves the scene thanking them, with Mai dragging Syaoran towards Lucy. Then we cut to a mystery girl in a dungeon who is crying over her fate. A guy comes in and talks about joining them and her 'magic'. She argues that it isn't magic but can't say the reason for she had promised her father. He leaves and she starts crying again. She hears loud noises and turns around to see...

_**On With The Story:**_

_**? P.O.V  
**_I turned around to see a sea of red flames...

_**~Time Skip- Two weeks later Normal P.O.V~**_  
"Is she ok?" Lucy asked Rikku, she had just entered the spare bedroom where Rikku was watching over the mysterious girl Lucy had found on her job along with Mai and Syaoran._**  
**_

"Yeah but she's still weak, and she seems to be having nightmares all the time" She replied.

"Oh... ok"

They talked for a while until...

"W-where am I?"

They turned around to see that the mystery girl had woken up, and was leaning her upper body against the bed frame.

"So you're awake, huh?" Lucy kindly smiled, making her way up to the bed.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Lucy, and this over here is Rikku" Lucy smiled kindly while gesturing to herself and Rikku who had waved her hand.

"I'm Kira" she said in a shy tone.

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

"Wait! Wait!" I shouted.

"Huh?" The two (Rikku and Kira) looked at me weirdly.

"Save the intro for everyone else as well!" I cheered.

"Oh... Kay?"

_**~Time Skip - 10 minutes later~**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Everyone had gathered at the area in front of the stage to listen what Lucy had to say. Kira had walked up the stage, and everyone was paying attention to her every move. After all she was in a coma for 2 weeks. She hid behind Lucy, while Lucy took hold of the mic from the stand.

"Yo Minna! Listen Up!" Lucy hollered.

"This is Kira! She is gonna tell you guys about herself! So listen nice and good!" She turned around and handed Kira the mic before going behind her and pushing her forward.

**_Liya P.O.V_**

Wow... she's really pretty. She looked about 18 or 19 and she had long, black side hair to the chest whiles the back and top was short, messy and layered. She had red orbs and pale skin. She was skinny, tall and in shape. She wore a long red tank top, reaching to her hips, decorated with black Hawaiian flowers. A light blue sleeveless vest with dark blue pockets on the sides, black mini-shorts with two long green straps on the hook of her shorts, and brown laced-knee-high boots. On her right arm she wore a black arm warmer while the other had a brown, fingerless glove.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Um... I'm Kira Caelum... but I was known as 'Blaze' to the few people who knew me" She began. Everyone was paying close attention, even though some didn't like to be called it, they were nosy.

"I was born in Fiore, because my father came here though a portal from the Fire Nation. I lived in Rosemary Village, I don't remember my past well but, I do remember that my Father and Mother loved me. I remember that my father taught me my bending. My mother went missing and my father died. He died by protecting me..." She was crying silent tears now.

"I remember waking up one day wandering around the place, I was 6 then. I found an orphanage and they took me in for 8 years before I went to find my own path. I was 14 by then. I lived on the streets earning money by doing simple fire bending, flexibility and agility tricks. The onlookers thought the bending was just magic. One day I was practicing Redirecting Lighting and I finally perfected it but..."

"Kira!" Lucy suddenly screamed, surprising a few people.

"What is it Lucy?" Kira asked gently, a little shocked by Lucy's outburst

"You... You can stop if you want... no one's forcing you.." She whispered, but loud enough to be heard by everyone else.

"No, no, it's fine... I-" Kira began, smiling a beautiful smile (A/N: You know those ones that have their eyes closed and it's really cute?).

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Lucy screamed, with her hands bawled up onto fists.

"Luc-" Kira began, eyes wide open.

"It's not..." She whispered, her eyes were a little teary. Kira's gaze softened.

"Lucy, it's ok.. really, I promise" Kira soothed. Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes and gave a weak smile.

"Really?"

"Really!" Kira cheered, while drying the tears on her face.

"Ok... Continue... I'm sorry, I just don't want you to force yourself"

"Don't worry about it!"

"Ok... um where was I? Ohh yeah!"

"And um about an hour after I finished practicing... I was ambushed. By 4 cloaked figures. I was left defenseless because they drugged me right after they bounded my hands behind my back"

**_Kira P.O.V_**

I started smiling sadly at how naïve I was back then.

"I remember waking the next day in a dungeon. A man came in after a few minutes, he ordered me to join him or stay in the dungeon for the rest of my days. I told him that I would rather die than join a man who threats people to get what he wants. He snapped at me sending a bolt of lightning, luckily I reacted quick enough to redirect it, but..."

"But...?" Everyone echoed, dragging out the one syllable.

"But... I didn't react quick enough so I didn't redirect it properly. It shot me... here" I said while I lifted my top a little just enough to see the scars that the lightning left.

"Ouch..." I turned to see who commented, to find out that a girl with emerald-green eyes and honeycomb brown hair that was in an elegant bun said it. She wore a white button up front broderie bralet with a shirred back, a light green wrap chiffon dip hem skirt and white alexander macqueen plait detail high heel sandals (A/N: If you think the description is part of Kira's personality, you're wrong. It's the description of the outfit I made on polyvore... only different colours. And BTW: If you forgot who she was talking about, it was Karin).

"Don't worry, she is just... well you might see it sooner or later" Tonzen said.

**_Normal P.O.V_**

"So anyway..." Kira said, snapping herself out of her daze.

"I was left in there, for 4 years, only to be disturbed for food and endless pursues of getting me to use my bending for evil. I couldn't bend because I promised my father that I wouldn't use my bending in front of those who wanted it"

"I-I never broke the promise... and I'm proud of that"

Most were touched by her story... and how strong she was throughout the years... they were also curious about what happened to her parents, but they were too shy to ask. They were looking at each other unsure of what to do.

"Soooooooo... Since I finished can I ask a question?" Kira asked, hands connected behind her back and swinging slightly.

"Yeah... but you're already asking one" Hope deadpanned.

"Urgg... Ignore him, he's just an airhead" (A/N: no pun intended) Rikku lazily said from her seat, with one arm covering her eyes and the other hanging out lazily.

_**Rikku P.O.V**_

'Soooooooooooooooo BORED!' I thought as I decided to have a quick nap.

**_Hope P.O.V_**

'Hehe! She will NEVER see this coming' I thought evily as I sneaked up behind Rikku's chair.

"ELECTRIC SHOCK JAB!" I yelled as I jabbed Rikku in her sides (under her rib cage).

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Rikku jumped out of her seat and started chasing around me and at full speed too, highly unneeded.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Rikku started chasing around Hope in the guild for awhile until she finally caught his ear and dragged him to Lucy.

"Can I like torture him now? After all it's only fair" Rikku asked in the sweetest tone.

"Ask Karin" Lucy said lazily not paying attention. And before things clicked in her mind of what the hell had she done... it was too late, Karin had already said yes, with a sadistic smile.

* * *

A/N: Before you ask... NO! I am NOT going to make Hope a pedo. NEVER! And sorry if this was a lame chapter! And GUESS WHAT!? I'm Making a Fairy Tail x One Piece one-shot that could be considered a short story! I will have it out in around 5 days! I got it because we have to write a story about a magic boat (lame IKR) and the first things that popped into my head was Merry Go! And Mages! Therefore I got Fairy Tail x One Piece! Everyone finished their's at, at least one page, but I was one page in and that wasn't even half the beginning! (A4 Pages by the way) so that will come out in 5 days (this is in Study Skills class BTW and my next class for that is in 3-4 days). Anyway by for now!

- Tia of AdelXTia :) Smiley Face


	11. The One in Black and Blue

A/N: First of all... SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I have been busy with school and stupid tests/assignments! I have had a bit of a writer's block, so I went to music. But then I needed the right kind of music. It's been what? A month now? I'm really, truly sorry! Please review my story and share it around! Anyway! Let the crappy chapter (because of my lazy ass) begin (nahh jokes... but seriously it's bad)!

* * *

_**The Bender Lucy**_

_**Chapter 11: The One in Black and Blue**_

_**Written By: Tia of AdelXTia**_

_**Dedicated to: Kodochi Kurokami and aNaRKii . MiiNX  
**_

_**Previously:**_

We saw that Lucy, Mai and Syaoran had recused Kira, and Kira told them her life story. Kira was about to ask a question, when Hope decided to deadpan and cause Rikku to try to kill him with a sadistic innocent smile...

_**Lucy P.O.V**_  
It was a beautiful day, there was a gentle breeze and the Sakura trees were blossoming...  
"Lucy it's time..." I turned around to see Tonzen with his arms crossed across his chest.  
"I know, but it's been too long..." I trailed off, knowing that he knew what I meant.  
"Come on, you have your disguise and façade, what could go wrong?" I turned around to see Karin smiling that gentle smile of hers.  
"She's right you know?"  
"Yep!"  
"Jayden..."  
"Kira..."  
"Nee-sama! You can count on us!"  
"Liya..."

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Lucy was soon surrounded by the guild and smiled gently.

"Yeah... Arigato... Minna"

"Now that we have that sorted!" Mai suddenly called out. Everyone turned to look at her.

_Oh Great Dragon that Sores the Skies_

_Under our Contract_

_Release and Fly_

_Fei_

_"You called?"_

**_~Time Skip - 20 minutes later~_**

"Wow! This is amazing!" Liya called out as they drew closer to Magnolia.

"Hey Kira... We never got to talk about your questions did we?" Lucy spoke out suddenly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Umm well, I was wondering how did you guys exactly save me?" Kira called out shyly.

"Ohh! Well it wasn't much trouble really. All we had to do was get Syaoran to set the place on fire and get you out, the guild that caught you was handled by Mai, so I didn't have to do anything! It,s really not worth the details! Really!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Ohh... Kay?" Kira suspiciously said, but she dropped it in the end.

**~Time Skip - 10 minutes later~**

"Minna, it's time..." Lucy said as they landed in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Many were staring at them, well how could you blame them? They WERE riding on a dragon.

"Yosh!" Liya said excitedly under her breathe. They jumped off Fei swiftly and Mai made Fei disappear.

"Who are they?" Mummers started to be heard and it was irritating some of The Elements.

"HEY! That's that girl who defeated half of a dark guild! Mai 'Ghost Dragon' Ty-Fang!"

"And that's the guy who defeated the other half! Syaoran 'Red Sea' Roku!"

'Since when did they make up nicknames for us? And how do they even know our names?!' Syaoran and Mai thought while looking at each other briefly.

_"Minna, Line up! And don't show ANY emotion! ok?" _Lucy telepathically told them. The night before, they all learned telepathy. They did as told, and lined up. (This is the order: Tonzen, Syaoran, Kira, Jayden, Liya, Mai, Rikku, Hope, Karin, Kat, and Orange) Lucy stood in front of them.

_"Follow me"_ Lucy telepathically told them and walked into the guild hall, the other members of the Elements trailing behind.

_**Natsu P.O.V**_

I was in the middle of another brawl between the men of Fairy Tail, most were knocked out already so only Elfman, Gray, Gajeel, and I were left.

*BANG*

I turned around to see about 12 people entering the guild. The one at the front was cloaked in a black, light blue outlined cloak that reached the ground and covered the person's face completely.

"Who are you!?" I yelled at them. 'Who do they think they are? Barging into my guild, thinking that they would get away with it, tch!'

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Natsu lit his fists on fire and ran towards Lucy, ready to punch her. She stood still and didn't move.

"Wahh? What's happening!?" He yelled as his feet left the ground. He started twitching and screaming in pain.

"Kat, stop it let him go, you'll put him in a coma" Lucy said with an angelic voice, her tone was cold, mysterious and emotionless though.

"But Nadeshiko! He tried to hurt you!" Kat argued.

"But nothing, I can take care of him myself" Lucy countered, still composed.

"Hai" Kat obliged, letting Natsu fall to the ground with her head down.

"Kat, it's ok you don't have to be ashamed" Lucy said as she turned to Natsu.

"We have no business with you, move... now" Lucy threaten Natsu.

"What business do you have with Fairy Tail at all then?!" Lisanna butted in.

"We only need to talk to your master" Lucy reasoned. Suddenly a huge amount of sand came at light's speed towards Lucy. But Liya blocked it with her fast reflexes.

"Stupid girl, I wouldn't be surprised if she was dead" Max snickered. But just after Max said that, the sand started moving outwards and Liya was moving her hands in a quick circular motion. And just then Liya quickly moved one hand forward and one back the sand went back to Max, only 10x stronger.

"Don't you dare try to hurt Nadee-nee, otherwise ..." Liya motioned a classic 'knife against the neck' death threat. Her tone was a sadistic, venomous and deadly threat voice, even though she was small she was every scary to the eyes of most of the short-term members of the guild.

"Now, now Liya, you don't want to do that, the magic council would have our necks" Lucy said in a half serious, half sarcastic tone.

"Hai... Nadee-nee" said while glaring at Max, who was knocked out.

*SLAM* The door opening to the master's office slammed open, the roof shook a little and there stood an old short man who went by the name Master Makarov.

"What is all the commotion about!?" He yelled in his giant form.

"Master..." Mira said in her (now) serious emotionless tone.

**Master P.O.V**

I was outraged, how dare they attack people without reason!?

"What is it now Master?" Romeo called out, he changed along with everyone else. He was now a disrespectful brat that was cold and heartless.

I ignored his comment and looked at the intruders.

"How cold Makarov, you don't even say hello" I looked at the person whom had commented. My eyes widened, there she was just as she said, 'The One in Black and Blue', she was completely covered up in a black clock with blue trimmings (outline).

"Nadeshiko, Raven Tail are here..." 'RAVEN TAIL!?'

"I know" 'Lucy... how did she...'

And just as she said that, a loud blast was heard and out from the debris and smoke stood, 'them', Raven Tail.

"Nadeshiko..." A little girl who looked 6 mumbled.

"I know, let Orange, Master and Karin do it" 'do what?'

"Hai" And as the little girl said that one syllable, two people who seemed to be the ordered people immediately striked at Raven Tail. A few mages from Raven Tail started to attack the two but the two deflected it with... the ground... and the air? I shifted my gaze towards 'Nadeshiko' and a girl around 17-19yrs was asking her something. And suddenly an attack hit the two of them, I readjusted my sight and when the dirt and dust cleared a stone wall was shielding the two. The rest of the figures were standing back and watching the fight continue on.

"Nadeshiko... do I have permission?" The girl asked. Nadeshiko (whom I believed to be Lucy) hesitated before mouthing a 'yes'. Soon the girl rushed out towards the fight. 'Permission? Permission to do what?'

"Whom ever tried to hurt my nakama... will die tonight." 'Die?' The girl whom seemed to be Karin twisted a dark mage's arm causing him to shriek in pain. She then pushed him away but as he stumbled back to attack her, she roundhouse kicked him in the gut. She looked for the mage whom had the magic of the one that attacked her and Nadeshiko and spotted him.

"Found You!" she whispered as she speed towards the mage.

**Normal P.O.V**

Karin speed towards the mage and roundhouse kicked him towards the wall causing a large dent in the stone wall. Nadeshiko nodded approvingly. Karin then went for the core members of the guild, knocking them out in about 10 seconds flat altogether. Many of the Fairy Tail members were dumbstruck, not moving and watching the fight. But one mage was determined to get into the fight. He was being held back by Lisanna though. He was none other than the Salamander Natsu. He finally got Lisanna off him and ran towards the fight, determined to prove that her could take Raven Tail down by himself.

But before he even got 5 meters close to the fight Rikku jabbed him five times, in his limbs and his gut. He fell to the ground.

"Rikku! I told you! You can't use 'that' until the time is right!" Nadeshiko scowled.

"Yes I know... I just don't like him in particular. I don't know why but..."

"It's ok..."

The fight continued between Karin, Orange and Tonzen and Raven Tail. Orange had taken out the all of the minor mages, Karin had defeated the core members and Tonzen had just defeated Ivan.

"Makarov... can we talk in private?" Nadeshiko said.

Makarov turned his attention towards Nadeshiko and nodded. Makarov started walking towards the stairs and Nadeshiko along with Tonzen, Syaoran and Kat followed.

**~Time Skip~**

Outside Makarov's office there was an awkward air. No one was talking until suddenly the door of Makarov's office was opened.

"Minna... Let's go..." Nadeshiko said as she walked down the steps along with Tonzen, Syaoran and Kat. Master Makarov stood there blinking the tears in the corner of his eyes away.

And with that the One in Black and Blue walked away with her guild.

* * *

A/N: Told you it was crappy didn't I? Ohh yeah if you didn't know I have Instagram! tia_loves_anime

**Please review and tell me what music inspires you to write. I really need music that's up beat, fun, sad, tragic, encouraging, etc. Just all the songs you know that are good! I don't care if there's swearing in it, as long as it's appropriate for a story like this. **  
**E.G. Gives You Hell by All American Rejects, Titanium by David Guetta ft, Sia, What The Hell by Avril Lavigne, Rolling In The Deep by Adele, The One That Got Away by Katy Perry, Who's Laughing Now by Jessie J, Eyes Open by Taylor Swift, Tragedy by Christiana Perri, Lights by Ellie Goulding, etc. That list wasn't actually that long. But I need songs with all different genres like some need depth, others need to be fun and yeah. well that's it for now! BYE!**

-Tia of AdelXTia :) Smiley Face


	12. Letter From The Council

**A/N:** Hiya there *dodges the rotten tomato* Sowwy for not updating! AHHHHHH PLEASE DON'T! I'M FRAGILE! (jks) *starts running from angry readers* Here's a deal! 5 Reviews for this chapter and I'll update! This will be for now on! *keeps explaining while running* please enjoy the shit chapter!

* * *

The Bender Lucy

Chapter 12: Letter From The Council

Written By: Tia of AdelXTia

Dedicated to: LightningPanda

**Previously:**

We saw that Lucy, Mai and Syaoran had recused Kira, and Kira told them her life story. Kira was about to ask a question, when Hope decided to deadpan and cause Rikku to try to kill him with a sadistic innocent smile. The Elements decided to pay Fairy Tail a visit! And Raven Tail was there! Only 3 people defeated them! And Master Makarov and 'Nadeshiko' had a talk. What did they talk about? Read and find out!

**On With The Story:**

_Normal P.O.V_

The room was pitch black dark, no light seeped through the imaginary windows, there wasn't a slight breeze that made you feel warm, fuzzy and happy, there was nothing but pure darkness. There wasn't even a peep of a sound. Until, a candle light... a small candle that wouldn't even warm a soul. More candles started alighting and from a bird's eye-view a circle formed. The circle was only big enough to leave a few centimeters for 2 person's body to sit there.

Now that the room was a little more lit, you could see that there was two flags hanging on either side of the circle on a silver metal pike. The two flags had a ying-yang symbol on them. And on the wall had another flag on it but bigger. On that flag was a stiletto looking at its reflection on a mirror. It was simple enough, a side view of a stiletto putting its hand on a line and another stiletto on the other side of the line repeating the action. The flag was navy blue and the imprint on it was white. The wall was made of fine dark cherry wood as was the floor. Even though the candles lit the room, it was still dark and cold, it felt empty

An ear deafening screech came from one side of the room, and a door was opened. The light from outside hungrily filled the room. A stiletto stood there in the blinding light. It was revealed to be Lucy Heartfillia. She walked in, after closing the door. So walked towards the circle quietly and hopped inside it, careful not to burn herself. She knelt then sat cross-legged and started meditating, closing her eyes. She then took her right hand and tucked in her thumb,ring finger and pinkie and put her remaining fingers on the middle of her forehead. She then took a deep breath and removed her hand slowly putting her hand in front of her, she exhaled as she brought her hand back, she repeated this a few times.

Every time she took away her hand from her forehead a type of thin shiny silver mist came out. She mumbled a few words and just like a ghost a misty transparent figure came out. It sat in the same position Lucy was in. It was like a replica of Lucy, only that it was transparent, was floating, and was wearing the clothes Lucy used to when she didn't know anything about bending and the Avatar.

Lucy and spirit-Lucy opened their eyes, their eyes glowed blue. Puffs of smoke appeared around the circle of candles.

Kyoshi, Roku, Aang and Korra appeared from the smoke, their eyes glowing blue too.

"Avatar Lucy Heartfillia, born in Fiore, Of Southern Water Tribe Descendent, why have you called apon us this evening?" Avatar Kyoshi asked, with her poker face.

"I have called apon you all to ask you all something very important that I have learned of yesterday" Lucy said with her newly perfected poker face.

"Go on" Korra asked, curiosity behind her eyes, with her eyebrows raised.

"Well.._."_

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.  
**

_Master Makarov P.O.V_

"Master Makarov..." The cloaked figure called. She removed her hood revealing a girl with lavender hair and violet eyes.

Who was this girl? She didn't look like Lucy at all.

"I know what you're thinking, 'Who is she?', am I right?" I slightly nodded.

"Well, I am Nadeshiko, you might know me as Lucy Heartifillia" she softly smiled. My eyes widened in shock, tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"L-Lucy... Child..."

"Master... I mean Makarov... may we take a seat?" she asked politely. I nodded and proceeded to lead her to a chair in front of my desk, once she sat down I sat on the table to get a better view.

"What is it child?" I asked seriously, reunions could wait for later.

"Makarov, one of my... friends found a curious letter a few days ago, and I was wondering if I could hear your intake of it" she explained as she handed me a letter. I opened it and read it thoroughly.

_Dear The Elements Guild,_

_We, the Higher Ups of the Magic Council have heard about the incidents of the Killers Coffin and the bandits you have encountered, we wish to keep in touch with you for information and rewards, please if you accept, contact us via lacrima._  
_If you accept the offer you will be paid for defeating Dark Guilds and Dangerous Cults, you will not be a legal guild, just a semi-independent guild. You will have the guild master and founder (if available) sign a contract saying that you will send at minimum 2 persons on a mission that the Magic Council will send you. You will still have independence, but you must accept the missions we send you, some missions will require you to be in disguise and more. You will (in return for your services) gain funding from the Magic Council and the Magic Council will pay for any damages you may contribute to on high paying missions._  
_Feel free to ask questions via lacrima._

_Sincerely, The Magic Council_

My eyes widened, The Elements... Lucy is apart of The Elements? I heard rumors... but to be asked by the Magic Council? I have only heard of the Council do this once...

"-rov, Makarov!" I snapped out of my thought trance.

"Yes Lucy?" I asked, now fully aware of my surroundings.

"What is your intake on this... situation?" She asked with interest in her voice.

"Well it has only been done once... the situation I mean, and that was over a century ago..." I stopped for a moment... I was beginning to second guess the outcome of my words "... Yes... I think you should, this is a great opportunity for you and your guild. But be careful of the Magic Council's actions though..." Lucy stared at her lap for a while, she furrowed her brows and looked up, a serious gaze on her face.

"I will thank you" her serious gaze turned into a heartwarming soft gaze, a slight smile creeping onto her lips. "Ja Ne, Makarov-san" she got up and hugged me, in reflex I hugged back.

"My friends and I will be going now" she let go as did I and she put her hood back on, turning around towards the door.

"Master Makarov don't be sad..." my eyes widen and I touched the skin just under my eye, sure enough it was slightly wet. She walked out the door and I followed until I got just out the door.

"Minna... Let's go..." and with that she walked out the guild, with her own guild behind her. I blinked the tears away as I watched my child grow up even more than she should have...

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.  
**

_Lucy P.O.V_

"And that's what happened..." I finished off.

"Hmmm... Well this is an opportunity to find out more about the Council's actions and such... I think you should do it" Avatar Kyoshi finalized.

"So do I" Avatar Roku agreed.

"Avatar Aang? Avatar Korra? What do you say about this?" Avatar Kyoshi said looking at the two. They looked at each other. And they nodded once looking back.

"Now just ask your conscience" Avatar Korra instructed. I looked at the ghost figure in front of me... my conscience. She smiled and nodded. I had a feeling that the previous Avatar were smiling to each other. I closed my eyes and inhaled. I could feel my conscience re-entering my body. The Avatar's presence disappeared and I exhaled, opening my eyes.

"YOSH! I'm going to do it!" I said with a happy yet determined face.

**_~T.B.C~_**

* * *

**A/N: **SUCKY AND LATE! OMG SOOOOOOOO SORRY! This is going to be the last update for about a month or so, I'm going to finish writing two chapters before updating again so I wont be late again. LightningPanda, my friend (if I may call you that) thanks for helping me with everything! I don't own any of the excluding Kat, Tonzen, Syaoran, Karin and Mai. Everyone else belongs to LightningPanda! Thank You! I didn't update on time enough to say Pray For Boston and Pray For China. For the Boston Bombing and the horrible Earthquake. See you guys in about a month, sorry again!

-Tia of AdelXTia


	13. A Threat of Or Else

**A/N: **Hiya! It looks like I'm not dead! You know, cause it would be weird and creepy if a ghost updated my stories... Ahaaaa... Awkward... Thanks again LightningPanda! LightningPanda is now my Beta Reader! ^^ Y MUST YOU BE SO AWESOME?! *insert troll face here* ^^ thanks again! And also I only had four reviews for the last chapter then I got another two just this morning! But I couldn't update straight away cause I had school... ANYWAY! There there, I know my ramblings are waaaaay awesome but time to get on with the story! (note the sarcasm) **  
**

* * *

The Bender Lucy

Chapter 13: A Threat of Or Else

Written By: Tia of AdelXTia

Thanks LightningPanda You Are AWESOME!

**NOTICE:**

OK, for each chapter the beginning P.O.V a character will be like a narrator, like "Hey! (blah blah blah)" the (something something) girl said. And then in Italics it would be like _Oh hey there didn't see you. If you're wondering who that awesome girl with the plat is that's me. And the guy next to me is (whoever) you see, (blah blah blah). _You should get it now. If you've seen movies like The Emperor's New Groove then you'll sorta get what I mean, if you still don't PM me, watch the movie I mentioned or tell me in a review.

**Previously:**

We saw that Lucy, Mai and Syaoran had recused Kira, and Kira told them her life story. Kira was about to ask a question, when Hope decided to deadpan and cause Rikku to try to kill him with a sadistic innocent smile. The Elements decided to pay Fairy Tail a visit! And Raven Tail was there! Only 3 people defeated them! And Master Makarov and 'Nadeshiko' had a talk. It turns out that the Magic Council wanted to have The Elements become a semi-independent guild! What do they want? And what exactly is this 'conscience' that Lucy speaks of? Find out now!

**On With The Story:**

_Narrator/Hope's P.O.V_

"Hey Jayden... Will she be okay?" The young air bender asked._ WHOA! Hold up! Pause for a moment! - screen pauses- Your probably wondering who's that person talking right? That's the great mighty Hope that will out rule all the air benders out there! -transparent gray screen comes down as Hope draws an arrow towards himself adding the word 'me'- You see that girl next to me? That's my big sister! -does the same motion but with the word 'me' replaced in 'my sister'.-_

_I was just asking if our crazy leader will be alright since she's battling out with that dark guild that the Magic Council bun-jee-gee stuff sent her to do. But in actuality, they just wanted to see her "true power". And by doing so, they created this stupid request. *pardon my french.* Aha~ha! It's really hard to explain in full detail and give out the amazing moments, to the start of our long journey, and how we came upon this glorious battle, and- Ah! Right, right! I'll let you guys see it for yourself! -screen un-pauses-_

_Normal POV:_

A dark brown haired girl stood over the edge of a short cliff as she and her comrades gazed down at the scene were their leader was fighting the members of the dark guild. She sighed as a slight growl escaped her lips and stared at her brother who was next to her, watching the scene. "Yes! She will be alright! How many times do I have to tell you that!?

The young air bender jerked slightly at his sister's temper. "W-whoa! I'm sorry! I'm just asking... Sheesh!" He looked away from the scene to gaze at something else, scratching his dark brown messy hair during the process.

"Then stop asking me the same question!"

Hope, the young air bender, bit his lip and just stared down at the scene as their leader took out another opponent single-handedly.

Lucy was in her 'Nadeshiko' form. In all honesty, she was handling the dark guild very well. Lucy was in mid-air as she used her air bending abilities to send an opponent flying to the sky or to a random location. Gravity took its toll as she came skidding down with confidence.

Seeing a yankee look-alike guy coming from behind her, she smirked as she back flipped, her left foot pointed towards the back of his head as she channeled air on the tip of her shoes, sending the man crashing head-first on the hard floor. His head burying into the ground, stunning some of the dark guild members. But Lucy wasn't done with him, with a quick hand motion as she stomped the ground as earth flung her opponent upwards, only for her to deliver a mighty earth fist to his face with a crunch and a scream resounding the area.

The yankee guy skidded backwards, holding onto his bleeding broken nose as he glared a killing intent at Lucy. "You.. Dwam, bwech!"

Lucy simply smiled at him sweetly as she held a very calm persona, his anger spicing up more.

With a battle cry, he charged towards her, holding a piece of paper that Lucy noticed. The man withdrew closer to her as Lucy remained calm while the others that were watching were leaning in, anxious on what may occur. Once he inched his way closer to her, without looking back she yelled out. "Mai, go!"

The said girl responded to her order, as she felt her hands ignite in flames in the color of blue. Mai actually hated this flame, but can't help admit that it sometimes comes in handy. All she needed was two punches in the air as the flames slowly, but quickly shot out from her fists and soar directly towards Lucy whose smile now vanished and was replaced with a face that can kill or such rival the Demon Mirajane.

The azure flames began to surround Lucy's body and the dark guild members, such as the leader, couldn't see her- even her own guild mates that were towering over the scene! Hope was mainly squinting his eyes trying to see what's going on, along with Rikku.

At first, the dark guild members and the leader made their way towards her until their eyes popped wide open and the leader jaw dropped who came to a halt; the others following his example.

Shock and disbelief can be seen in all their faces. They just couldn't believe what they were seeing.

It was only a split second, and the fire that once 'consuming' Lucy, began to be pulled towards the middle like a vacuum cleaner. Then it vanished, leaving Lucy standing there with a smirk on her face. The evil glint never leaving her eyes as all of the dark guild members began to sweat and retreat backwards. The leader seeing his pride and courage flying out the window as his brain began to process he's dealing with a monster.

_Lucy's POV: _

Once I felt the fire surround me, I wasn't expecting it to feel so warm and welcoming. I expected a burn or _feel _like roast chicken inside an oven. A small shadow of a smile played on me before concentrating on the earth beneath me. Closing my eyes, I began to feel the energy or its spirit, a green line channeling inside as I smiled truly

Then I felt the container opened as a gush of a new pure white flaming energy enter my body, hearing the soft steps stop. I smirked, a small tiny laugh making its way to my throat at imagining on how must their faces be at seeing such a scene in front of them?

_1... 2... 3... _

The fire began to dissipate around me as I continued to absorb all of it into me. Absorbing it all and making sure I leave no such trace behind. I didn't need to look down and see that I left a huge circle around me that burnt the ground into a char of what may look like a wasteland. I just can feel the earth burn, but it wasn't painful to me. But I can feel it... I really don't know how to explain... But that isn't important right now!

Opening my eyes and keeping that smirk on my face, I gaze at them calmly. Gathering every inch of courage of not bursting like a mad woman who just won the lottery.

Before any of them could move, and wanting a bit of fun, I made the fire ignite or more like, burst around me into a crazy dance of blue fire. Towering or sparkling to life with such volume and energy that got everyone running but the leader, who I assumed must be the yankee-like guy, stood frozen in shock. Feeling it dissipate, but to only have the fire remain on my palms, I charged towards the yankee. Punching him in the face as the flames clawed onto him, his scream ringing, but that only made me excited.

Making a mental note to thank Mai, I continued with my assault.

The yankee somehow skid backwards, holding onto his face which was a bad move as I charged straight to him. By the time he noticed, it was too late for he looked like he was going to plead for his life. Delivering another punch to his gut made him spit and choke on the lack of air. Gritting his teeth, he bawled a fist and swung it at me as I upper cut him, delivering a full out punch on his right cheek.

Tears willing up before muttering out, "... Lost Curse Magic..." Then he slid down onto his knees and fell to the ground, face first.

Before I can examine him, the presence of someone coming by alerted me, charging another full punch towards a dark guild member that fell flat out cold. Finally, examining the paper he held and reading it over. This indeed had something to do with Lost Magic.

_Normal P.O.V _

Lucy glared at the defeated dark mage's bloodied and bruised body. She sighed and turned around, cupping her hands around her mouth and looked upwards toward the cliff and her guild.

"HEY! CAN YOU GIVE ME A HAND DOWN HERE?!" She shouted at her friends, sounding more demanding then asking. The 12 people quickly scrambled towards Lucy using their bending skills. Lucy smiled at the guildmates, feeling joyful and relieved that she had such wonderful friends, or as she liked to call them, family.

"Nadee-nee! You looked sooooooo cool out there!" Liya cooed. Stars of admiration decorated her eyes.

"Liya? Are you getting... Soft?" Rikku snickered. Liya's eyes widened like the stars s disappeared in an instant.

"N-n-no! Tch! I'm no pansy! I scam people! Deceive people! I risk my life! If course not! Psh! I was just admiring Nadee-nee and her awesomeness! Nothing soft about that!" Liya started waving her hands in deep denial. To say that she was flustered would be an understatement. She was absolutely mortified. Everyone started laughing and for a while they forgot all about the dark mage. Long enough in fact that he woke up.

Groggily he stood up, in his hand... A knife.

"LUCY LOOK OUT!" The yankee went for a stab in the back but was frozen just in time. The knife a millimetre away from Lucy's backside. Kat stood there hands infront of her, eyes wide, mouth agap. Rikku jabbed the dark mage's limbs, and he unfroze. He fell to the ground once again, but was semi-conscious. His eyes were wide and had a crazed look in them while his mouth was foaming, much like a dog with rabies. Kira had covered her mouth with both hands, tears threatening to fall from wide red orbs. Tonzen held no emotion, just widened eyes. Everyone else pretty much had either the same or similar reactions. Rikku had her hair shadowing her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

Lucy... Lucy was on the verge of tears. She slid down to her knees, her feet going outwards. She sat on her calves and replayed the moment over and over again in her mind... She was almost killed.

Karin and Syaoran on the other hand were furious. Karin quickly formed handcuffs on the dark guild master while Syaoran contacted the Magic Council to take away the remaining dark mages. The Rune Knights came after everyone calmed down. One of the knights gave Lucy or 'Nadeshiko' a letter.

_~(O.O ~) ~(O.O)~ (~ O.O)~_

_Guild Hall_

After everyone ate, took a shower/bath, and had recreational time, Lucy told the entire guild to go to her room. As everyone gathered outside her door and in the hallway they either kept to themselves or gossiped about random subjects which had no significance or matter. Kat started getting impatient and barged into the room, leavening the door wide open for everyone to look into. Everyone crowded around the door to see what was happening... They did not expect to see _that. _

A freshly dressed Lucy crying comically and Kat walking towards the door with wide eyes and a red imprinted hand mark on her cheek.

"I walking in on her... Just as she pulled her shirt down..." Kat explained slowly and calmly. Lucy glared at Kat with puffy, red eyes.

With her lips trembling she cried, "They saw me didn't they!?" She buried her face into her hands. "I can't get married now!" Mai ran to comfort Lucy, but ended up crying along with Lucy.

_~(O.O ~) ~(O.O)~ (~ O.O)~_

After alot of convincing and crying and awkward moments, Mai along with Lucy finally calmed down.

"Ok *hic* The reason I called you all here is because *hic* I wanted to tell you something" Lucy said, still recovering from earlier events.

"I have received a letter from the Magic Council that I have not yet to read, I will read it to all of you for the first time"

_Dear Elements Guild, _

We have decided this year to change up something this year.

This year we have decided to choose your guild as the 'Council's Choice Guild' for the Grand Magic Games.

This is the first time we have ever done such a thing. You will be one of the 9 guilds participating the GMG.

Your guild will be automatically in the actual Games. And will not have to go through the preliminary event.

Your guild name and your identities will be kept secret until the first day. But firstly you must become a legal guild.

Nothing will change. Only your status as what type of guild are you. This is a great oppurtunity for the future and stability of your guild. If you wish a full section of rune knights will come to your aid if by chance something may hypothetically attack your guild. Please take note that if you do choose to accept our offer that you will come to a meeting three days from now at the Magic Council.

Sincerly, the Upperhands of the Magic Council.

"Lucy... What does this mean?" Tonzen asked wearily.

"It means... Become a legal guild and join the GMG... Or else..." Lucy answered with a slight hint of fear...

**_T.B.C_**

* * *

**A/N: **So how was it? What is the Magic Council up to? Why is the Council threatening The Elements? What the hell was that Dark Guild Master doing with Lost Magic? Why the hell am I asking all these questions?! All to be revealed next chapter!**  
**

Sorry if there are grammatical errors and speeding mistakes. Oho! Fairy Tail and The Elements are going to meet soon! Shit! I just ruined my grand plan! Shit! PRETEND YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT!

**WHEN I HIT 55 REVIEWS I'LL UPDATE, FAIR?**

- Tia Of AdelXTia


	14. Guess Who

** A/N:** Bonsoir! Sorry I was late guys! I only typed up half the chapter when I hit 57 reviews. But 57 reviews already! I'm so happy! I've never got that many reviews before! I could have never made it this far into my story without you guys! And 57 reviews is a really good thing for cross-overs since they never get as much readers as normal stories. I'm really happy also because 93% on my French Assignment! I was in the Top 5 Out of 80 students! Anyway I'm going to start typing up chapter 15 after I update this chapter so that I won't be late next time. Be happy dammit! And also I have two other story ideas that I'll start typing up right after chapter 15 and I'll upload them sometime next week. One of the reasons I couldn't make it on time for this chapter is because of half-yearly exams! I had PDHPE, HSIE, English, French, Tech, Science and Math from 2 weeks ago 'till now. Anyway if you're still reading this here is a virtual cookie! Now on with the real story... OH YEAH AND READ THE END NOTE!

* * *

The Bender Lucy

Chapter 14: Guess Who

Written By: Tia of AdelXTia

**Previously:**

We saw that Lucy, Mai and Syaoran had recused Kira, and Kira told them her life story. Kira was about to ask a question, when Hope decided to deadpan and cause Rikku to try to kill him with a sadistic innocent smile. The Elements decided to pay Fairy Tail a visit! And Raven Tail was there! Only 3 people defeated them! And Master Makarov and 'Nadeshiko' had a talk. It turns out that the Magic Council wanted to have The Elements become a semi-independent guild! But wait there's more! After a battle between Lucy and a dark guild that the Council wanted defeated, Lucy was almost killed! Luckily Kat and Rikku saved her! The Magic Council came to the scene and gave Lucy a letter, again! Turns out the Magic Council wants The Elements to participate in the GMG as a 'Council's Choice' guild! Not only that BUT the Council wants the beloved guild to become a legal guild first! What the hell can happen next?! Find out now!

**On With The Story:**

_Narrator/Kira P.O.V_

_"Lu-I mean Nadeshiko... Are you sure about this?" the red orbed girl asked in a whisper. *Screen Pauses* Ahh Hiya There? I'm new to this so sorry if I do this thing wrong. I'm Kira! A Fire Bender born in Firoe, but you probably know that already. You see I was just asking Lucy or 'Nadeshiko' if she was sure about something... That something was agreeing to the Magic Council's... Request. We were at the Council and the whole guild was waiting impatiently, but quietly, outside a large dark mahogany double door. Today was the confirmation of us, The Elements, becoming a legal guild. Lucy didn't want to risk the guild being destroyed. 2 years had passed since the guild was formed, Lucy didn't want the guild to be disbanded. She didn't want us getting thrown out on the streets. Well I'm guessing that young want to actually read the story now. *Screen Un-Pauses*_

_Normal P.O.V_

"Yeah I'm sure. After all it's the best decision for our future as a guild" Nadeshiko said with an upbeat smile, but her tone of voice betrayed her expression. Questions of 'What If' filled Lucy's head when she was deciding to accept the threat or not. She had decided to accept it so her friends wouldn't suffer the consequences.

"Lucy we understand you... Alright! We'll do it as nakam-"

The large doors opened abruptly, making the guild full of benders jump a little on the inside. The sound of heels on shoes echoed from the polished marble floors and against the white-painted stone walls. They looked forward yet the 12 person guild only saw people with serious-yet-curious looks on their faces sitting at a long shellac polished cherry wood table covered in white cloth with clear glass cups filled with sparkling water just filled up to under the brim, decorating the table. Even though there were about two dozen people there, excluding the confused benders, no one was standing, let alone walking.

"Ehem" an old male voice coughed. The comically confused guild looked down and saw Master Makarov, GuildMaster of Fairy Tail, standing quite informally.

"Lu-Ahhh Nadeshiko! Glad you could make it!" He said in a comically informal way, while awkwardly scratching the back of his head. 'Just like it was yesterday' Lucy thought with a smile, but on the inside of course.

"Glad to be here..." Nadeshiko said coldly. She decided to go with the 'Ice Queen' Façade. Master Makarov was quite shocked with the way she said her response. But he understood once he saw the sadness and guilt in her eyes, as if they were begging for forgiveness. He nodded curtly and escorted her to her seat completely ignoring the rest of Lucy's guild, not that they minded, since Master Bob showed them to their seats, but they did mind when Makarov smacked Lucy's bottom cheekily. Mai was going to charge towards the two, but like the 8-year-old she was, Karin easily lifted her up by the back of her red shirt, stopping her from doing anymore than whining and kicking.

Nadeshiko death glared Makarov and also had a bone-chilling murderous aura around her, making the perverted guild master shrink back all the way to his own seat. The aura subsided into thin air and Nadeshiko sat without a worry. Many in the room sweatdropped and silently laughed awkwardly. Once everyone sat down calmly, a hooded figure cleared his throat and stood. Everyone stared at him with anticipation.

"Today we are welcoming a new guild in this alliance. This guild will now be looked on as a new but powerful legal guild. It's name: The Elements." He finished off dramatically. The sound of applause was heard throughout the room and faintly outside the room, in the hall way.

**{*~*\) {*~*} (/*~*} **

"Well that was fun..." Orange said halfheartedly. A few nods and moans of approval was all that was heard along with the clanking of shoes on marble floor. They were all walking in a perfect horizontal line, heading towards the doors to 'oh sweet freedom, better than any kingdom' as Orange liked to call it.

As Lucy and Jayden pushed open the double door, the blinding light known as sunlight scrambled through the cracks. Once the doors were fully open, the once cold un-lively high standard building was filled with warm summer breeze air, a gentle breeze, the various smells of food and a felling of welcoming and friendliness. Once the 12 guildmates adjusted to the forever going light, they saw a beautiful sight. a small, but lively village surrounded by a crystal clear lake. They ventured the village for some time, buying random snacks here and there. All was wondrous until they met the sharp glares and confident smirks of the core members of Fairy Tail.

"Tch, so the alleged 'Elements' are here aye? This should be fun" the pink haired salamander strode towards the newly legal guild with a cocky attitude. All the rest of the core members of the strongest guild, Fairy Tail, walked behind him, some snickering along the way.

"Tch, so the alleged 'strongest guild' in Fiore is here aye?" Lucy stepped forward with a smirk, copying the way Natsu had done. His smirk dropped into a disapproving frown.

"Why you bitch!"

*slash*

"Kira..." Lissana was in her Take Over appearance. Her right 'paw' had little droplets of blood trailing down them, and falling onto the dry dirt ground. Her eyes were wide as her target was completely unharmed, yet another girl had blood dripping from her turned cheek. The girl was completely silent, her outstretched arms acting as a barrier between Lucy and Lissanna. Her hair covered, shadowed face also had tears running down both cheeks, one side mixing with the blood.

Lucy's widen temporary purple orbs quickly softened as Kira fell. She catched Kira before she could completely fall to her knees. She glared coldly at Lissanna. "Jayden please take her away from here" Jayden immediately nodded and piggy-back carried Kira away.

Once Kira was taken away by Jayden, Lucy walked slowly towards Lissanna and slapped her so hard that it made a vibrant red hand mark on her face. She looked towards everyone in Fairy Tail.

"I remember it just like yesterday... even though it would seem like it was more than a million years ago." She said with a sad smile to match her wistful eyes, Her mood instantly changed and she continued with a smirk. "You guys were on top, you guys were a family... now... now you're just like Sabertooth. You guys can't call yourselves a family, heck you can't even call yourselves a guild!". "I despise people like you! You have no right to even be in Fairy Tail anymore! Fairy Tail is about family! Friends! NAKAMA!" She screamed the last word but said the rest with a dangerously low and quiet voice. But not too quiet that you couldn't hear her. Her purple bangs covering her eyes, casting a shadow.

Everyone was shocked, Nadeshiko had snapped at the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail. Bystanders look on in awe. Everyone was frozen on the spot, not daring enough to move a muscle.

"Well then, if you would excuse us, we have to get back to our lodge in Crocus. Good Day... _Fairies_." Lucy said, stressing out the word 'Faries'. Not once in her life had she called her (now ex) guildmates, fairies before. She summoned Virgo with a swish of the Golden Gate Key and Virgo appeared, poker face intact as she looked apon the core members of Fairy Tail.

"Nadee-sama, do you wish for me to get rid of those... People?" Virgo said, hesitating to look for a word to describe the people who made her master and friend cry and suffer for countless of sleepless nights.

"No Virgo, take us back to the lodge please... I've had enough of petty full fairies for one day" Lucy stuck with her Ice Queen façade.

"Hai, Nadee-sama" a portal opened and soon enough, nearly the whole of The Elements guild members disappeared through it. Once Lucy went through it, Virgo stepped inside it and looked back at the bewildered young adults. "Do you want to play a game?** It's called 'Guess Who'. Try to answer by the end of the GMG... I'll be waiting" Virgo shut the portal closed and no trace of The Elements remained. Even the blood stained ground was completely normal again.

"Guess Who?"

_**T.B.C**_

* * *

**A/N: I'LL UPDATE WHEN I GET 70 REVIEWS**

Be happy dammit that I finish at 23:40 for you when I'm getting up at like 6:30 tomorrow. Anyway if you haven't noticed by now, I'm making the GMG in like a week in the story timeline. Also I might rewrite this chapter!

Oh yeah if you saw the ****** indicators, guess what movie it's from. The first two people to get it right will get a say in what happens next. THAT'S RIGHT YOU GET A SAY ON WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!

I'm sorry that this chapter was pretty crappy!

And Also I want to waste words on this chapter so I can have even numbers on the words indicator thing. I'm weird aren't I? So... Yeah... How was your...day?

Anyway bye for now!

- Tia of AdelXTia :) Smiley Face


	15. Better Watch Out For Dragneel

**A/N:** As I type, my dog is licking my leg... owo

Aha as you can see... I haven't been updating... Now put away the headphones, chains, and iPods full of 1D and JB(hifi) music. I forgot that I didn't put this chapter up... Don't kill me... You see I finally was going to put this chapter up... And 'apparently' I forgot the time. Meaning there is a time in about the middle of the day where my Internet decides to go on its trolling session and shut down. Now Internet is a bitch at times. And then I had other reasons like being lazy, school, other obligations aaaaand family problems... In short my mum took my stuff away. I've also been sick for the past 5 days (and still am) because my friend 'forgot' that she was sick when I specifically asked (I will never be able to pronounce that word properly) "Are you sick" while about to drink her water... Yah.

* * *

The Bender Lucy

Chapter 15: Better Watch Out For Dragneel

Written By: Tia of AdelXTia

_**Previously:**_

The Elements have become an official legal guild now! YAY! But what's this? They met the core members of Fairy Tail?! Lissanna tried to attack Lucy? But Kira protected her? She fainted?! Lucy slapped Lissanna and scolded at Fairy Tail?! Virgo wants to play a game?! Ok! Ok! Wow! Wow! This has got to stop!

_**On With The Story:**_

_Narrator/Mai P.O.V  
_

It had begun... The Grand Magic Games...

"Hey! Lucy! Let's go! We're gonna be late for the Preliminary Event!" The eight-year-old scowled her senior. _*screen pauses* WAIT! HOLD UP! I'm Mai! Mai Ty-Fang! And this is Lucy, AVATAR Lucy. And This is me! *points to each person* See what's happening is that I'm telling Lucy that the Preliminary Event is on and that she should hurry up or we wouldn't be able to watch it. Ya see, we aren't participating in this since we are the special guild that's a specifically chosen guild that will participate in the real games without going through the preliminary event, aint that cool!? Well ahem, I gotta go now, bye! *screen un-pauses*_

_Normal P.O.V_

"Mai! Don't be disrespectful to your elders!" Tonzen scowled Mai, in a disciplinary way.

"Sorry master, this one is just disrespectful to all human kind... Sometimes with out realising it" Syaoran smirked placing his elbow on Mai's small head, using her as an armrest as he placed his hand under from his cheek and chin.

"What was that you jerk?" A giant vain popped up from her head.

"If you get any angrier, it's gonna explode" Syaoran yawned, obviously trying to tic his little cousin off. She got angrier and punched Syaoran off into the sunset. She all of a sudden became like the eight-year-old she was meant to be.

"Hpm, fine~" Mai started skipping off to who knows where while everyone started following her. All except Lucy.

_***le glomp***_

"L-Laxus?" "Hm?" A tall muscular male turned around to face the hooded figure. "Er... Um... Well..." "Who are you?" "Ehh?! Um I'm Lu-ah-Nadeshiko... Founder of The Elements?" She replied unsure of how to deal with the situation.

"Oh _that_ guild..." Lucy 'tsked at this'.

"Yeah _that_ guild" Nadeshiko mimicked the way Laxus said it, obviously displeased by his last comment. "Well I gotta go... Bye..." Nadeshiko quickly turned around, making her cloak fly up a little. Her long silky flowing lavender hair flew with the cloak.

"Wait!" Nadeshiko stopped waiting for Laxus to speak again. "Are you watching the games?" "Ye-yes" Laxus smirked. He walked closer to Lucy, snaking his arm around her shoulder, then neck, and her other shoulder, agonizingly slowly. His arm was too big for her frame and it sagged over her shoulder, pulling her down a bit.

"You can come with me, you know to the guild's spot in the crowd. You can watch me fight, along with Titania, Popsicle, Flame Head and Mira. Nadeshiko's thoughts spilled over her mind. Her eyes widened as her heart murmured (her heart skipped a beat, it's really dangerous), her breath slightly hitched and finally she fainted.

**_*le glomp*_**

_Lucy P.O.V_

"-cy! Lucy! Luuuuuucyyyyyyyyy~" "MAI! SHHHHH! YOU'LL WAKE HER!" Jayden shouted. I smirked, my eyes closed.

"Like you're doing any better" I interjected getting up from the sorry excuse of a brick wall called a 'bed'.

"Lucy!" "Hey guys, so where am I?"

"At the infirmary, you passed out" Orange told me bluntly.

"For how long?" "About 30 minutes"

"Lucy! Lucy! Get up! We're gonna miss the Preliminary Event!" Mai started jumping around.

"Giving kids sugar can do wonders" Rikku smirked, she looked at Hope and he grinned back. Jayden saw the confused look on my face.

"Apparently they're pranking 'buddies' now" the older sister of Hope, Jayden, explained, flicking the bridge of Hope's nose. Tozen sighed in annoyance, even sometimes a monk can get annoyed.

"Let's go everyone, after all we wouldn't want Mai to be sad now do we?" I smiled, getting up from the bed. I stretched until I felt satisfied and heard the bones in my back crack.

**_*le glomp*_**

_Normal P.O.V_

"WELCOME TO THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" the pumpkin-headed mascot, Mato, yelled. The Elements guild members were in a high up private box that shadowed the members faces. There was a magic-proof glass tinted wall acting as a barrier between the balcony and the 50 ft drop of the stadium ground. The glass was tinted so that the Elements could watch on, while no one from the outside could see the 'guest' guild.

"Lu-ahhh-errr..." Rikku stuttered seeing the stares of the guards near the doors of their balcony. "Nadeshiko..." she began, correcting herself. "Who do you think will make it?" She asked out of plain curiosity. Lucy froze a cold sweat drop falling, 'I can't be weak now... Not in front of my guild'. She turned to Rikku, who was standing next to Hope, who was about to put a fake spider on Mai, who was watching the introduction in awe. "Hope stop it" Lucy hissed, Hope immediately hid the plastic, rubber spider behind his back as Mai turned around innocently. "Now, Rikku, we can't bet who'll come out of those doors. Let fate decide, if you don't accept fate, fate won't accept you" Lucy said with a calm nature.

"Fate... accept... you..." Orange scribbled down the words on his notepad. The 12 person guild looked at the young male adult. He looked back and flashed a smile. "Thanks Nadeshiko! A beautiful poem will sure to be born from your wise words!" Lucy blushed in embarrassment, while Syaoran huffed. "Thanks Orange Joe... Thanks" she smiled back at him, after a few seconds they looked back to the wide tournament arena. A lacrima screen showing the insides of the giant sky labyrinth.

**_*le glomp*_**

"AND FAIRY TAIL ONCE TAKES THE LEAD AGAIN!" Cheers erupted as the members of Fairy Tail's team walked through the giant door.

"Following them are..." Mato called out the remaining 6 other guilds. After the introductions, Mato called out "AND NOW FOR THE FIRST TIME WELCOME! THE GUEST GUILD! THE ELEMENTS!" The crowd didn't cheer, instead numerous murmurs were heard. Looks of confusion and shock filled the ginormous stadium.

"Nadeshiko... You look... Lifeless..." Rikku observed. Everyone looked towards their leader. She had dull eyes, and a frown that looked forever etched across her face. The Elements were leaving the the balcony. Lucy's mind flashed with the memories of the booing from the crowd. How she lost all those times.

"Nadee-chan... Let's go now" Karin tugged on Lucy's arm, making Lucy fall out of her trance. She looked at the worried faces of her comrades. A ghost of a smiled gracing her lips. "Yeah... Let's go" And with that The Elements walked out of the balcony, down the stairs and outside to the stadium. Where all the guilds were gathered.

**_*le glomp*_**

"Nadee-nee why do you look so hateful?" Liya asked Lucy. The contestants were awaiting orders from Mato and the guilds were mixing with each other. Lucy turned to Liya, not wanting her to know she was remembering the past again. "No reason Liya, just focus, ok?" Lucy said, patting Liya's head. Liya pouted, then her expression turned serious.

'Time to face the music' they all thought on queue as Team Fairy Tail walked over to them. Lucy put on quite the show.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the 'fairies'" Lucy mocked. She had decided not to let her former guild get to her, she would hold on to the petty sadness for later... When she was alone. Laxus seemed normal enough, especially seeing the purplenette from before. But if you looked closely enough, you could see the shock and curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"Well, what makes you guys so special to have won the magic council over?" Natsu asked, stepping forward in front of his 'team'. His annoyance was clear as he circled Neadeshiko. He eyed her as she glared back, clenching her teeth and fisting her hands. He stopped walking, or rather stalking, around her briefly before continuing.

"Was it connections? Sweet talking? Or even... Sex appeal?" Natsu smirked. Lucy or Nadeshiko simply 'tsked' as he listed off even more things. He finally stopped and stared figurative holes into her.

"Or was in even money?" He simply laughed off at Lucy's intense glare and continued rambling. "I bet you got someone to get your guild in, your boyfriend maybe? Or some random guy off the street? Maybe you used money from your daddy even?" Lucy shot daggers at him; dramatically of course. Natsu's cocky smirk became a full-out grin.

'He wants you to say something! Don't let him or anyone get to you Nadee-nee!' Liya telepathically exclaimed. 'She's right!' Mai backed up. Lucy's face dropped into a frown as she looked down.

"I hit dead on, didn't I?" Natsu said amused. Lucy smirked suddenly and looked back up at him and started walking to him slowly.

"Actually no..." Lucy lifted her hand slowly and her palm was facing Natsu's face. Her hair was turning blonde yet again, purple eyes turning brown and back. If you squinted, you could see a blue light in them as they switched. She flexed her hands and Natsu was paralysed.

"I used my powers" She declared, a glint in her eyes. She lifted him off the ground by merely an inch. And she dropped him. She clapped and a smile was on her face.

"Well I'll see you later~" she called. The motioned for her guild to follow her to Mato for the next event was about to begin. But in her head she contacted Warren. 'Better watch out for Dragneel... '

**_*le glomp*_**

_Grave Of The Dragons, ? P.O.V, 2:19am, X8? _

Hey, Lucy, what were we thinking? Participating in the Games... I mean... Everyone died right? Every... Single... One of Us... But the dragons are here, I'm not lonely... But I miss you... I miss everyone... If only... If only I could have done something... But I ran... I ran away like a coward... Why did this happen!? If only... If only _they_ haven't come for us... Things would have been easier! Everyone's dead! Everyone's... Dead.

- Fang.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

... I won't be asking for reviews anymore. I always have petty excuses waiting to be used when the time comes. I've got the new chapter started, go to my Bio to see when I'll update kay? Sorry you guys have had to put up with such a bad schedule. Gomen.

-Tia of AdelXTia


End file.
